Children of War and Peace Chapter 01
by Quality Paiges
Summary: Relena has a baby! Who's the father? That's what everyone wants to know. Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter Title

Title: The Child of War and Peace

  


Author: Quality Paiges

  


Rating: PG-13 (For Swears, Violence and Sexual References)

  


Authors Note: This fiction has a lot of pairings and is really long. I hope you enjoy it and please R&R! It was inspired from a lot of things so enjoy the prologue and Chapter 1. 

  


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing but I will someday! So if you do own it you may as well just hand it over to me now because I will be buying it off of you soon enough! But right now don't even bother sueing me what ya gonna get out of it the 32cents in my pocket? Why bother?

  


Prologue

A.C. 197

She was speaking, speaking about the war that a young girl had brought. The daughter of Treize and a pawn in the Barton Foundation's plans for domination of the Earth. Now Marmmeia was at peace with her father's wishes but the rest of the world was confused. The Gundam Pilots has destroyed their Gundams in the name of Peace but now when the world saw how fragile the peace really was they felt the need of military power, a security blanket to ensure Peace. How forgetful they were that it was only two years a go that a War had started because of the military power and now there was nothing less they could accept. The entire Earth and it's colonies were watching her now, seeing what the once Queen of the Earth would say about Peace. She quickly glanced toward the side balcony. Her eyes widened for a moment. It was him, It was Heero watching her in the side balcony. She might be able to see him after he speech, she wanted to call out to him to tell him how he helped save the world once again. But no, now she had to speak to the world and tell them about the peaceful they could live in. The world that Heero helped create. Heero would not remain here long, he would not stay to talk with her. He would leave without saying goodbye the way he always did. The way he probably always would. She would meet him again. She would see them all again, those who created history and provided for the future. Not just those that were know but those who did the small unnoticed things that had played such a huge part of the peace they shared now and that what drove her on.

  


Chapter One

  


A.C. 205

She had been called many things but now she would be a mother. "Sigh, little one you are so beautiful. There could not be any one more sweet looking than you, you are a light in a dark room you glow with so much warmth and love." She told her newborn. This little one was the result of nine months to the day in hell, all the time working as Foreign Minister to the colonies right up until she went into labor for over twelve hours it was almost too much to bear. She never knew giving birth would be so hard. 

"You make me so happy," She said speaking to the child again. "but I am also so said your brother didn't make it. He died and birth and with it a part of me but I can only think of you. You made it and you will be my light of peace."

  


She began to feel the water in her eyes and then slipping down her face. It felt salty and unclean and they the tears dripped down her face finally plopping on the bed spread. She gently lifted her hand from outside the baby's back where it had been resting to wipe away the tears from her check. They had told her if she had kept working while in the last phases of the pregnancy it would be a difficult birth, for her and the babies but she couldn't give up her job not while so much needed to be done. The world was so peaceful but that peace was not free, it had to be worked for and so she worked. The Doctors were right, even though there was so little disease and illness in this age of peace there was nothing they could do to prevent the death of her child and she mourned. She wiped the tears away quickly and told her now sleeping little one "You are why I work for peace now."

  


*******

  


"Your still mad at her aren't you?" Noin said on the hospital's pay phone.

  


"Don't I have a right to be? I'm her own brother and she won't tell me who the father is. Does she think I'll tell anyone?" Millardo replied looking angry.

  


"She lost one of them you know."

  


His face softened "Yes.... I saw it in the papers. You're going to check on her now?"

  


"Yes, I'm here and I'm going to go up and see how's she doing. The press is all over Relena, wanting to know about the baby that was lost and their father, this is hard enough for her do you have make it any more difficult?" She knew he wasn't really angry, only hurt thinking that Relena felt she couldn't trust him but she had to break him somehow make him speak to her.

  


He looked ashamed for a moment then looked away. "When you see her, tell her I send my love." The screen went blank.

  


"Yes Millardo, Over and out." She began to think. Relena's sudden pregnancy was so unexpected. There was no marriage, no father and Relena was so silent on the subject going on as if she weren't pregnant. It's no wonder the press is all over her. I know she always has had her reasons but why? Wasn't this making it more difficult, almost everyone who could be accused the father of Relena's baby was. She glanced through the newspapers she had picked up in the hospital gift shop when she stopped to pick up some flowers. The headlines read: Forgien Minister Has il Children, Former Queen Loses Child, Who is The Father. That was only the more respectable Newspapers, the trashy ones had worse titles; Wufei The Father of Queen's Children, What Former Gundam Pilot is It?, Head of Winner Family Having Extra-Marital Affair With Forgien Minister. She couldn't believe some of this. Didn't they have any regard for what Relena had done for them? Now all they were interested in were her children, even as questionable as they were. She had to talk to Relena.

  


As she came towards the door she dropped the newspapers on the ground outside, she didn't want to upset Relena. She knocked on the door not waiting for an answer. Upon seeing her she said "Relena, how are you?" Then pointing to the flowers " These are for you." Handing her the daises she picked up earlier.

  


"Thank you Noin, they're beautiful." Relena replied. She was glad to see Noin maybe she would hear something of her brother. Besides Noin had always been there for her and she knew she would be now.

  


"Here, allow me to put them in some water." She said grabbing an empty pitcher and heading towards the bathroom.

  


"I thought they weren't allowing visitors."

  


"They aren't."

  


"That's just as well, I was hoping to see you anyway. How's my brother, still mad?"

  


"Relena...... He was never mad at you, he couldn't be. He was hurt, you didn't even let him know before the press got a hold of the news. Did you think you could hide your pregnancy forever? You could at least have told him before he had to see it on television."

  


"I know...." She said sighing "but, it would just complicate things further. I don't want to get into it with anyone."

  


"Relena can't you trust someone, you shouldn't carry this burden by yourself. You're working yourself too hard. Can't you just tell me or even your brother who the father is? Do you think we would tell anyone if you didn't want us to? Does the father know?"

  


"Noin, who do you think I am. It's been all over the news, how many possible fathers do you think there are?"

  


Noin Blushed deeply. "Relena the way you act about this entire affair no one knows what to think. If you hadn't been pregnant with twins you probably wouldn't have told anyone till they were born."

  


Relena glanced down and was silent holding her only baby tighter to her chest as if she would slip from her fingers at any moment.

  


"I'm sorry Relena, I heard that you lost one."

  


"Yes, It was my fault I shouldn't have worked so hard. I just didn't want them to be born into a world of war. I couldn't live with myself if that happened. Now another person died in the name of me working for peace. And this time it was my own child."

  


"I'm sorry I brought it up. Forgive me."

  


"There's nothing to apologize for. You were right. But if it helps I forgive you."

  


"Good, then let's not talk about it. Have you given her a name yet?"

  


"No. So much is riding on her name. Her entire destiny is in her name. Your name is who you are."

  


"Don't you think your being a little melodramatic?" Noin asked questionably.

  


"No. No I don't. It has to be perfect for her."

  


"So then your not going to call her anything? What should I call her?"

  


"Just don't call her anything for now. She'll have an entire life with a name. There is no use burdening her with one now." Relena thought about her own past. Changing her last name from Doralin to Peacecraft and then back to Doralin had changed her entire life. It was all her last name. What last name would this child have. What would she be called?

  


Just then the hospital nurse walked in "Miss Relena, these were outside your door." She indicated to the newspapers Noin had dropped out side the door. "Mam, you aren't supposed to be in here Miss Relena needs her rest. You were supposed to sign in with the desk anyway."

  


"I'm sorry Mam, I'll leave right away." Noin replied.

  


"No Noin stay, Please Nurse allow her to stay for a little longer I need to speak to her for a little longer. I promise I'll rest right after she leaves. Just a little longer, please." Relena said pleadingly.

  


"Fine. You have fifteen minutes. I'll just take the baby to the nursery."

  


"No. No don't take her from me too. I don't want to lose her." Relena was next to tears.

  


The Nurse's face softened the sight of Relena's sad face. "I'm sorry, you can't keep her in the room while your sleeping. I promise I'll take the best care of her and take personal charge of her. The baby needs to rest as well."

  


Relena couldn't speak so she simply handed the baby in the gentlest way possible to nurse. Upon leaving her mother's arms the baby began to cry and Relena silently choked her tears unable to see her child in pain of any kind. As the nurse left Relena picked up the newspapers the nurse had dropped off.

  


"No Relena, don't read those!" Noin said all too late.

  


"Noin, I'm not so naive as you think. I knew this was coming. I simply have to know what they're accusing me of to defend myself. Besides some of this is so ridiculous."

  


Noin began to think. Some she said some not all. Does that mean that some of it might me true? She glanced at Relena. No, no it's not. Oh who knows? Relena knows, of course Relena knows only she and one other person know who the father of that baby is and they're not telling.

  


*************

  


A hospital Nurse walked through the corridors with a baby in her hands. She was virtually unnoticed, not being of superior height, beauty or recognition it's unlikely a Nurse in a hospital would be. She pushed her way through some doors market private. The room she entered was a small nursery separate from the one that was usually used for babies. The other one had a viewing window so new fathers and siblings could see their daughters, sons, brothers and sisters for the first time, this room didn't have that. It didn't have much of anything, there were the usual medical supplies and children's supplies such as bottles and dippers but it seemed to lack other children there was only one other baby in the room. The Nurse carefully lay the newborn down in one of the hospital cribs, right next to the other baby. A Doctor entered the room and asked "What's the status on the little ones?"

  


"Operation RB2 is underway. The operatives are in perfect working order. The chief doesn't suspect anything."

  


"Are you absolutely sure? This is of the utmost importance."

  


"Yes. All is in order."

  


"Have we discovered the operatives origins as of yet?"

  


"No, not any evidence we have gathered has been of any use yet."

  


"That's alright, for now anyway. We have created for ourselves a bit a time."

  


"Sir, allow me to say we have more than enough time."

  


"Yes, that we may but there can be never be enough precautions taken. This place has no security but for ourselves. Adding security right now would be much too risky."

  


"Yes, sir."

  


The Doctors warning had been more than correct. For at that very moment a young women walked in the door dressed as a nurse. Although it quickly became apparent she was not a nurse however when she pulled two guns from her lab coat.

  


"Doctor I think it may be best if you and your nurse back away from the children if you know what's good for you and I'm sure you're intelligent enough."

  


"Fool. It doesn't matter if we die our mission will go on without us. We are insignificant pawns in this game. Kill us you won't change anything."

  


"Oh but your wrong Doctor I'm not threatening you. I'll kill the children if you don't let me take the boy."

  


The doctor thought. This girl obviously wasn't in a superior physical shape but their overconfidence had secured their defeat. Since adding cameras or guns was too risky considering hospital staff might find them and discover their plan before it even was started they had depended on the secrecy of the project to ensure their safety. He had to bluff.

  


"Ha, It doesn't matter, kill them."

  


The doctor noticed the women had a slight smile on her lips. She was enjoying this. She looked like a ghost herself an albino with light blonde hair, pale skin and ice blue eyes. However she was far from pretty, the features of her face were far too prominent and that entirely ruined any beauty. Of course when she was pointing a gun at the most important thing in your life and that couldn't have helped her perception of her.

  


"Okay I will."

  


She knew her plan very well and had counted it going exactly like this. She aimed the guns and pulled the triggers. The first bullet hit exactly between the babies two head just barely missing them both. The second had hit the doctor in the eye.

  


"Shit." The doctor knew he was a lost cause, his blood was leaving him much too rapidly. Even being in the hospital the mission would be jeopardized if he went for treatment. For now the mission was lost but he could always go out with a bang right?

  


"Forget what your thinking pal, there isn't a thing you can do now." The mysterious women said. She picked up both babies and took them with her.

  


"How could she have?" The doctor thought as he fell to the ground in his own pile of blood.

  


The nurse went to her knees after him. Examining him she knew he was almost gone, it didn't take a real nurse to see that.

  


"I wouldn't bother, he'll be dead in a few minutes anyway."

  


"Bitch how could you?" The nurse screamed out.

  


"I don't need to justify my actions to a women like you. You tried to ruin more than one person life by doing what you did. Never stick your nose where it doesn't belong. It might get blown off." With that the women tucked her guns back inside the lab coat and took the babies out the door.

  


"Doctor, Doctor hold on!" The nurse cried out.

  


"No." The doctor said. "I'll be gone shortly, but what you have to do is finish the operation. Take what is in my pocket and use it to help you. That will give you the bang I wanted so to die with."

  


The nurse cried and nodded as she pulled out a vial of red color from the doctors pocket. "Don't worry." she said "In the infamous words of Heero Yuy, Mission Accepted." She let out a final sob as the doctor died in her arms and walked out the room. No need for anyone to know she'd ever been there.

  


*******************

  


The blonde women walked into the hospital nursery and thought "It's amazing how many places you can access in a hospital with a simple Nurse's uniform."

  


All the babies in the room were sleeping peacefully. This is how it should be she thought. She glanced at both the babies now sleeping serenely in her arms. The bullet that had just missed them had caused them to erupt in tears but how quickly they were mollified. She glanced a the boy. There is nothing I can do for you not right now, not without drawing attention to myself and others. Then she glanced at the girl, but you, you can have a good life. She gently placed the girl into a crib and walked out with the boy in her arms. Only one thing left to do, she knew that this was the last resort.

  


"Who is your father little one?" She asked the child.

  


The baby remained quiet and sleeping in her arms.

  


"Eh, What's that you don't know either? It seems like a lot of people want to know the answer to that question, ne? Well pick one little boy and that's where you'll go."

  


The baby gurgled in it's sleep slightly.

  


"Oh there you say, well that's not where I would have chosen but that means your probably smarter than me. Okay then let's go there."

  
  
  


Okay how did you all like that? Don't worry I have more chapters on the way. Please review so I can get feedback and know what I am doing right or what I am doing wrong! I can't wait to hear from ya!

  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Title: The Children of War and Peace* Chapter 2

  


Author: Quality Paiges (aka Sailor Air)

  


Ratng: PG-13 (For Swears and Sexual Reference)

  


Genre: Romance/Drama

  


I've gotten a response from some readers saying they already know who the father is because of the title. But I have to ask them who it is because I'm not even done with the fic yet (okay I'm on chapter 8 but I have NO time to edit) and I haven't decided yet. What the title really represents is the actual time they were born in. These kids were born in a time when a war was just over and peace is so very fragile. These children also have the potential to start a "war" of words at least and war also means havoc or destruction and it can be interpreted a lot of different ways. So the title really doesn't have reference to the parents (at least not in my eys) and is more of a representation of the timeline they were born in. I just wanted to clear that up! Anywayz I thank everyone who has reviewed my first chapter and all the work I've done so far. I'm glad I'm getting a good response. Onto the real part that you want to read. 

  


Quatre was pouring over his evening paper like he usually did at this time of night along with is cup of nighttime tea. He instantly flipped to the stock page. The Dow Jones Industrial Average was down but the Winner Stock kept on going up. It would appear to be a good thing but if it got to high people might sell and then it would crash.

  


Trowa walked into the room. "How's the Winner Stock doing?" He asked.

  


Quatre smiled at his husband. "How did you know that's what I'd be looking at?"

  


"Because that's what you always do this time of night."

  


"It is getting rather late isn't it?" Quatre stated glancing at the clock which had long since passed midnight.

  


"Yes, but that won't change your usual habbits will it?"

  


"Your right, it probably won't."

  


"Don't forget the ball tomorrow. You'll be up late then as well, you should probably rest."

  


"Oh I had almost forgotten about that. Thank goodness you reminded me. Wufei's going isn't he?"

  


"Well that's what Sally said, of course at the lastminute she usually ends up making excuses for him."

  


"That's true. I hope he comes though we haven't seen him in awhile. But I think I'll stay up a while longer anyway."

  


"Why don't you read the front page for once, I think you'll be interested in what it has to say."

  


"Oh really, What does it say?"

  


"I think it would be better explained if you read it for yourself."

  


"That's probably true." Quatre flipped to the front page. His eyes slowly seemed to bulge over half the size of his face. The headline read that Relena had lost one of her children. Of course he had known she was pregnant they had seen each other since the war ocassionally, when the time for a decision regarding the Earth Sphere United Nations came around. Relena was always there as was he being so heavily involved with business concerning the colonies. They had worked together for some issues and against each other on others but he had always respected the way she held herself and her ideals. Relena's pregnancy was so, well it was so....unexpected was the only word for it. Relena hadn't even dated anyone that he known of and with the press being on her the way it always was, even if he had never read the front page he would have known. Of course he had asked her about it one day.

  


*Five Months Earlier*

  


"Relena you've been so busy lately I haven't had time to talk to you."

  


"Yes, Quatre I was hoping to speak with you as well. What about Trowa is he home?"

  


"Oh no he's visiting his circus friends and I thought it wasjust as well to let him go alone as he hardly ever gets to see them. Why do you ask?"

  


"It's no special reason, just curious. But I know neither of us wanted to idle chat so you may as well tell me what it really is you want, what you wanted to speak to me about."

  


"You always know exactly what other people are thinking Relena."

  


Relena looked sad and faraway, she sighed. "No that's anything but true but I can see the obvious. You wouldn't send Trowa away or invite me over for tea when your so busy, if this hadn't been a very poor time for stock I might have believed you, but no even I can see what is so bluntly obvious."

  


"Well I'm not a very good actor I guess. Yes, I do want you here for a reason and I think you know what it is but since your feigning innocence I'll tell you. I want to ask you about your babies."

  


"The babies and I are perfectly healthy."

  


"You know that's not what I mean Relena" Quatre said with a slight edge to his voice.

  


"I know that Quatre. Ever since the news came out two weeks ago, that's all people want to know. Of course they want to know something that's none of their business."

  


"I'm sorry Relena but I feel like it is my business. I feel like were friends, you even stood up in my wedding."

  


"I remember it well Quatre. It was a beautiful ceremony and everyone was there. It was so much fun, everyone danced with everyone even Wufei. It was quite funny to see him dancing with me. Yes, it was a lot of fun. It was the last time we were all together at the same time.Yes Quatre well I'm truely sorry but I can't tell you. It would make things too complicated for everyone involved and now it seems like everyone is involved. I just want peace for the world, for family, for my future children, for everyone. It's all I've ever worked for and now it's all dribbled into fears and questions of these guys." She said pointing near her stomach on the verge of tears.

  


"I'm sorry Relena, they have no right to be persecuteing you like that but you can live through it, I did when I married Trowa. You have to follow your heart. Your battle for peace has not been in vain and so many others have fought for your ideals don't give up."

  


"I'm so very very sorry Quatre, you and other Gundam pilots fought harder for peace than I ever could. Life just seems so difficult at this very moment."

  


"Relena, couldn't you even tell me who the father is? I won't even tell Trowa. Do you know who the father is?"

  


Relena smiled mischievously. "I'm surprised what everyone thinks of me Quatre but I'm most surprised that you think it too. How many possible fathers do you think there are. Of course I know who the father is."

  


Quatre blushed deeply. "Of course Relena, I'm acting stupid. I just want to make sure you will be okay and your children."

  


"We will be Quatre. We'll be perfect."

  


"I hope so Relena, I truely do. But it's probably best we each get going to the Colony meeting, yes?"

  


"Of course, we can take my car."

  


A huge sweatdrop appeared behind Quatre's head. "Relena let's go in my car not even I wouldn't show up in that pink thing."

  


Relena smiled. "We'll go in your car Quatre."

  


*Back to the Present*

  


Quatre cleared his throat. "Yes, this is awful. I'm sure Relena is very upset. Maybe we should visit her."

  


"Yes, perhaps, did she ever tell you who the father was. Of course I would never ask you to break a promise you made to her but maybe you should tell the guy. He may have heard about it but still maybe you can convince him to see her or something. I'm assumeing he hasn't seen her since the pregnancy was announced as anyone who comes withing ten feet of her gets accused of being the father."

  


"It would be right to do that. But I never made any promises to her because she never told me. I spoke to Noin as well and she said Relena hasn't even told her brother, otherwise I would suggest it to him."

  


"That woman is either as stubborn as a mule or has a secret that could make the world explode."

  


"I think it may be a little bit of each." Quatre said ruefully.

  


"Quatre what I also wanted to show you is on the lower left hand corner of the paper."

  


Quatre read the title of the article "Doctor Shot in Hospital."

  


"I don't see your point Trowa, yes this is awful but what does it have to do with us or Relena?"

  


"The same doctor that was shot was the one that delievered Miss Relena's baby. The nurse that helped the doctor in the delivery room is also missing."

  


"Could someone have been upset over Relena's dead child and shot that baby or maybe they were mad that he delievered her children at all. Although Relena is much admired she also has her enemies."

  


"Those are two possibilites but I don't feel it was either."

  


"I trust in your feelings Trowa but I don't understand what it could be. They could be totally unrelated incidents."

  


"Thats possible. It's just all too coincidental though don't you think?"

  


"Yes your right. I think we should visit her soon but for now all we can do is pray for her safety."

  


**************

  


Relena was laying quietly in her hospital bed. Noin had left over two hours ago but she hadn't gotten any sleep. Even when they stopped arguing over what Relena should do they're was tension between them. She hated disagreeing with Noin. Noin had always done what she thought was best for me, she's treated me like a sister. 

  


Relena laughed, she wished Noin was her sister but Noin was still Noin and not Noin-Peacecraft. Once she asked her brother what he felt about Noin. Everyone who really knew her knew her feelings for her brother but Millardo's feelings seemed to teeter and totter unsure of how he felt. All he did when she asked him is blush and told her she was young and was seeing something that wasn't there. She got angry at him then one of the few times in her life and told him that if he couldn't even tell her the truth then hecould at least tell it to himself and tell it to the one that she knew he cared about. 

  


"At the very least you should at least tell her, if you don't your only lying to yourself and hurting her." 

  


"Relena....." He said. "You really like Noin don't you?" 

  


"Yes." She replied "I respect and admire her so much. She is a good person and she cares for you with her whole heart and nothing can convince me otherwise." 

  


"The years of war have been over for awhile now but the heart of a warrior is never really at peace. Noin can have a peaceful heart because she's always hated war even when she was fighting in it. The feelings that one should treasure most dearly are so deep inside me that it's hard to make them surface. Please forgive me of this. They will surface in their own way and time." 

  


"Oh Millardo...." She sighed and left it at that.

  


But that was a few years ago and although she was sure that her brother was closer to realizing and putting into action his own feelings, she was impatient for that to happen. Noin would be the onlyone she could ever accept as a sister-in-law and she hoped for the day when it would happen. Those were the last things she thought of as she fell asleep.

  


****************************

  


Millardo paused outside Relena's hospital door. Noin had convinced him quick enough to come see her. Not that he needed that much convincing he was debateing whether or not to come see her. He had really wanted to but wasn't sure whether he should. Would she be mad that he had alienated her for so long? he asked himself. She had every right to be,this was a time when a brother was needed for support not prosecution. He was hurt and upset at her unwillingness to speak to him. He had even accused Noin of keeping things from him even though she wouldn't have broken a promise to Relena she wouldn't lie and say she didn't know anything. That was how upset he was, he was keeping things from a women he cared about. He knew she understood, she always did, but he felt like he was taking advantage of her. All the displays of affection were on her side. Why couldn't he get rid of the ice cold barrier he was surrounding himself with? Now was not the time to think of his own feelings though. He had to think of Relena. Maybe Relena would tell him today. No, no she probably wouldn't but then there was always that small light of hope he would share with her. How could he expect that of her though when he couldn't even tell her everything that was in his innermost heart? No neither of them could give up the barriers they put up to prevent the pain it would cause. The question was could he remember his own beliefs when he went in to see her?

  


***********************

  


There was a knock of the door of Wufei's apartment. Sally Po walked in saying "Hey Wufei, we're going to be late if we don't get going soon!"

  


Wufei struggled with his tie. Damn why did they have to show up at these things anyway. This ball wasn't in the job description of being a Preventer. Of course he had argued with Sally over it.

  


*One Week Ago*

  


"Hey Wufei guess what time of year it is." Sally Po said in an upbeat mood she was happy to be rubbing this in his face he presumed.

  


"I'd rather not talk about this. Since we're not going." Wufei responded.

  


"What do you mean we're not going. I let you out of it for the past five years if I make an excuse for you again this year my ass will be on the line this time. You've gotten away with it before because you're an exceptionally good Preventer and you know it but this time your not getting out of it! Besides you promised me last year you would go this time. You don't want people thinking your weird now do you?"

  


"I don't care what other people think."

  


"Fine. But you don't care about your promises either?"

  


"Touche' Sally, I'll go but I'm not going next year and that's a promise."

  


Sally smiled. "Fine then one appearance in five years should be good enough."

  


*Back to Present*

  


"Wufeiiiiiiiiiii.........hurry up! You're worse than any girl I've met!"

  


"Sally!"

  


"Ha! I knew that would get a response!"

  


"Tell me again why we're going!"

  


"We're going because not only is it a ball but it's anannual gathering of important big wigs and it makes them feel good to think they're responsible for such hard working people's motivation."

  


"So basically we're appeaseing the boss."

  


"Yeah, basically. They pay our salary. Oh by the way Duo and Hilde are going to be there. I hear they just got engaged!"

  


"Oh yeah.. no one saw that coming." He commented sarcastically. "How'd they manage to get into such a ball anyway? I thought Duo was still in the salvage business, it is what he loves doing."

  


"Yeah but the big wigs convinced him to go. They love meeting former Gundam piolets ya know. They say it reminds them of peace, but I think they just want to say they met a Gundam Pilot. Maybe that's whythey were so adament on having you there as well."

  


"Whatever. Although I can hardly imagine Duo wanting to show up a party like that."

  


"I spoke to Hilde and I think she convinced him it would be fun. You already know Quatre and Trowa are going. Quatre being so into big business and all. I think Duo might just be in it for the free champagne though."

  


"Figures."

  


"Aren't you done yet?"

  


"Give me a minute." He had now opened the bathroom door and was still trying to figure out how to work this tie, curseing at himself a few times.

  


Sally quickly walked towards the bathroom and instantly saw what Wufei was working so hard at attempting. Without hesitating she grabbed his wrists and put his arms down at his sides and grabbed the tie and got to work. Quickly without abandon she put the tie into a fitting knot and said. "See that's how you do it. You look great."

  


Wufei was blushing slightly. His heart at a rate faster than normal. What's wrong with me he thought. Am I sick? No I didn't contact a disease in the two seconds Sally was putting on the tie. He looked at Sally. She was smiling, even her eyes were. He blushed again. Over the years he had become even taller than she was even though she had to look slightly down to talk to him when they first met. Stop being stupid, he thought to himself. He looked at her again briefly as she was looking in the mirror running her fingers through her hair. It wasn't in it usual braids but down and combed out. It was wavy and smooth. She was no longer wearing pants but a long green dress with no straps so that her bear shoulders were showing, and her neck had a single silver star hanging from a long silverchain. "Ummmm.... yeah you too. But I could have done that you know." Was all he could say.

  


Sally raised an eyebrow and replied. "Maybe. But I did it a lot faster. You could have asked for help you know."

  


"Uhhhhhh....... welll uhhhh.... thanks anyway."

  


"No problem." Sally beamed.

  


There was an awkward moment of silence when the doorbell rang.

  


"I wonder who that could be?" Sally asked. "And we really have to get going as well."

  


"I have no idea, it's not like people regularly stop by."

  


Sally walked ahead of him and opened the door herself. Determined that she would just shoo away whoever was there. Wufei was not going to get out of going this time. She would make sure of that. When Sally opened the door she was surprised to find that no one was there. It's just kids she thought and turned to get Wufei and go but the bottom of her dress had caught on something. She turned around to see what it was that had it caught and her mouth gaped at what she saw.

  


"Wufei, I think you should come here."

  


"What is it Sally? I know you want to leave but I have to put on my shoes."

  


"It's not that it's just that.... well I think you better come here."

  


Wufei rolled his eyes and walked towards the door. Sally was bent down towards the ground and pulling the bottom part of her dress out of something. He walked over and looked towards the ground. It was a baby. A sleeping baby. Sally looked confused and worried.

  


"Well..." He said.

  


"Well what?"

  


"Is it yours?"

  


"What!" She yelled! "I was going to ask you the samething. This isn't my apartment!"

  


"Well then since it's not mine whose is it?"

  


"How should I know? Have you been going out getting women pregnant to leave babies on your doorstep?"

  


"What!!!" Wufei blushed as he yelled angrily. "How could you think that? I don't know why the baby is here!"

  


"What are we supposed to do then. We can't just leave it here while we go out!"

  


"Why not?"

  


"Wufei! Of course we can't leave this defenseless child here, a thousand horrible things could happen to it!"

  


"So..." Wufei said. "Does that get us out of this ball?"

  


Author's Note: So how'd ya like it? I'd really appreciate reviews! I'm gonna try to put this out as fast as possible but it really takes forever to edit and update and then code into html format! But reader response makes me wanna get it done faster so be sure to leave a review! Oh by the way if your a big Gundam Wing Fan I have a mailing list/discussion group for Gundam Wing. If you wanna join all you have do is e-mail me at SailorScoutB921@aol.com and I'll sign ya up!

  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Title: The Children of War and Peace* Chapter 3

  


Author: Quality Paiges (aka Sailor Air)

  


Ratng: PG-13 (For Swears and Sexual Reference)

  


Genre: Romance/Drama

  


Heero was quietly typing on his computer. Going through the usual webpages he liked to visit: www.gunsandamo.com, www.christianscience.com , www.foreignprincess.com etc. etc. Though by chance he happened to pop into cnn.com. Geez that website was so old it must have been around for over a thousand years! He thought. The web today hasn't even changed that much since then! He thought. After the Universal Century had ended just after the A.D. years they had gone into the age of After Colony and most technology since after the year 2500 A.D. had been dedicated to military weapons, of course it had paid off at least in the sense that great military weapons had been made, but they were used for senseless killings and in thatsense humanity had taken a great step backwards, but now they could move forward again into an age of peace. One that so many had worked for. Heero, who had been half heartedly daydreaming about these things came crashing back to reality staring at his computer screen. The headline read "Vice Foreign Minister Gives Birth, One Child dies in Labor" Huh? Relena lost one of her children? He thought. Well that was not really a surprise, Relena was overworking herself, probably didn't get enough rest for herself let alone her two kids. 

  


Heero was beginning to wonder if he should go see Relena. No, no he wouldn't see her he didn't have anything to do with this. Seeing Relena would just be being too hard on himself.

  


Suddenly the great sliding doors came open. No one knew where this place was, Heero thought. Can it be an enemy? He picked up his gun and pointed it towards the door.

  


"Hey man, what's up?" Duo came in the door greeting him happily!

  


"How did you find this place?" Heero asked.

  


"Trade secret man. I was a Gundam pilot wasn't I?" Heero didn't reply right away. "What are you doing here?"

  


"Awwwwww can't a guy come and check up on and see how his comrades are doing? Haven't seen you since Quatre and Trowa's wedding and that was what, five years ago?"

  


"It was four. That doesn't answer my question though."

  


"So you were counting the days. You missed me didn't you. Well I suppose your right I do have a bit of an alterior motive. I wanted to find out who was the father of Relena's baby. You are obviously thinking about her, you were reading that article right?" Duo gestured to the computer. He had a grin on his face. "If you can't tell me I don't know who can, my money is on you actually and man you do like to keep things hush, hush."

  


"I...." Heero started. He was looking towards the ground "I had nothing to do with that. That article was simply at the site I was visiting." Heero's uncontrolable bangs were covering his eyes and his voice sounded agitated.

  


Duo noted the sound in Heero's usually unwavering voice but he truely was surpised to hear him answer that way, why else could Relena want to keep something like that a secret? He had only met her a few times and seen her with Heero less but she obviously cared for Heero deeply and she wasn't your normal chick wanting to go out with a guy trying to kill her. "Hey, Heero come on man I was joking of course you wouldn't have kids, can you imagine the little Heero's running around threatening to kill everyone?" Duo laughed half heartedly.

  


Heero was not amused, he remained silent.

  


"Well man, listen I'm sorry but did you hear the news Hilde and I are going to tie the knot."

  


"It's about time." Heero replied.

  


Duo was startled to hear Heero say something like that, he would have imagined something different like something more cold but he couldn't quite place his finger on what it would have normally been. "Ummm.... yeah I thought so and Hilde's happy about it! So am I for that matter what I really wanted to ask you was....." Duo didn't finish his sentence.

  


"Wasssss...." Heero imitated.

  


"Heeroyouwannabemybestman?" 

  


"Man if that's the way you proposed to Hilde I don't even know how she accepted.

  


"Ummm..... actually she proposed to me sort of. I couldn't get the words out and she finished my sentence for me and I just sat was kneeling there like an idoit with a ring in my hand. Sooo...????"

  


Heero looked up and grinned ever so slightly. "Yeah sure Duo. I'll be the best man."

  


Duo breathed a sigh of relief. Then spoke up "Hey Heero you wanna come to a party tonight? All the hot shots are gonna be there and Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, Noin & Sally as well and of course I'm going with Hilde and we can party the night away with free champagne."

  


"Uhhh... thanks but I don't think so." Heero said thinking about Relena.

  


"Well FYI Relena's still in the hospital so it's not like she'll be there." Duo said looking at Heero's face.

  


"What does that matter?"

  


"Nothing, it's just FYI." Duo knew that it wasn't true that Heero didn't care but he wasn't gonna push it.

  


"Well, I'm your best man right? Of course we gotta plan stuff together."

  


"Yeah that's right, like a bachalor party."

  


"Yeah." Heero replied. "If Hilde doesn't kill you first."

  


A large sweatdrop appeared behind Duo's head "Yeahhhh your probably right on that one there."

  


*******************

  


Millardo stepped into his sister's hospital room with nervous trepidation. As he walked in he noticed she was sleeping. He looked at his sleeping sister. She looked so peaceful and content when she was sleeping. Not at all like when she was awake, always worrying about Earth and Colony relationships, she looked old in her eyes like she had seen so much when she was all to young. "My sister, what you have been through." He said aloud. She stirred slightly but only rolled over to her other side. He gently stroked her hair with his fingers in brotherly affection. He was not mad at her, he couldn't be even if he wanted to. Even a former Queen of the Earth deserved privacy, but this much Relena, you need to keep so to yourself, you won't even declare the father of your child. Are you ashamed, nervous? I'd be mad, do you not love the father anymore, or do you just don't want him to be involved. It makes me fustrated Relena that you have to keep everything inside you. You, who've so encouraged me to make my feelings about Noin known. You have always been telling me not the let the firery passion inside of me be blocked off by a ice wall of pain.

  


Relena stirred again and woke up, slowly opening her eyes and yawning. Everything she saw was blurry but slowly her eyes came into focus and she saw her brother standing over her.

  


"Ohhgoooodddd MmMmooouurning." She said still half asleep.

  


"It's Good Morning Relena and it's not even that, it's good evening, you must have slept the whole day away."

  


"Oh no! It's the evening? I've got to get to the colony ball so I can speak to everyone."

  


"Relena, even you must realize your limits, you cannot possibly go tonight. There is no way you'd be ready on time besides you and your baby need your rest."

  


"I suppose your right there's nothing I can do about it now but everyone will be...."

  


"Everyone will be glad that you finally stayed in bed and got some rest." Millardo finished for her.

  


Relena sighed and looked away.

  


"Relena, I'm not mad you know. I feel bad that you don't think you can tell me anything. It must hurt for you to keep things so bottled up inside."

  


"Millardo this is simply too hard. It's my own fault I know but I need it to be this way. Either path I take will be rocky but this path is the one I've chosen at least for now and probably forever."

  


"Relena a wise woman once told me that if you can't even tell the truth to your own sibling then you should at least tell it to yourself, and tell it to the person you truely care about. I know you would never bring a child into this world that you thought wouldn't be loved. Even if they were a surprise to you too. I know you too well and I'm absolutely sure you wouldn't be with someone you didn't love."

  


Relena saw her brother blushing and knew that it must be hard talking to your younger sister about sex especially when you weren't getting any.

  


"I suppose we should both practice what we preach." Relena replied.

  


"Relena I don't want to make you sad but I know you lost one of your children and I want you to know I'm here for you."

  


Relena blinked away some tears. "Thank you Millardo, I'm sure that I too sometime some way will be able to say what I need to say and get my feelings out in the open as well."

  


"Relena." Millardo sighed. "I will always be here for you, no matter what you decide. I am your brother even if I haven't always acted that way. I won't pressure you about the father or having a husband, just make sure you don't the let the stupid press get you down, alright?"

  


Relena hugged her brother back. "Millardo, thank you. Don't worry about the press they've always had one thing or another to say about me in the newspapers, this is just the same old same old said with new words."

  


***************************

  


"No Wufei, we're definitely going even if we have to bring that child with us!"

  


"You have to be so stubborn?"

  


"I could say the same thing about you!" Sally had the baby in her arms. "I don't know where you belong little one but it looks like your on a ride with us for now." She turned to Wufei "Now let's get going!"

  


Each of them stompped out the door one mad because there was a new addition to the party the other mad because there was a party.

  


*****************************

  


Noin was thinking about Millardo. Not that, that was an unusual thing but this was different. She was hopeing that Millardo was making peace with his sister and not with his feelings about her. It's not that there were no other possibilites for her. Plenty of other guys wanted to date a military woman, but how could she even think about them? There had never been any other guys like Millardo, they didn't push the right buttons with her the way he did. Even if he never returned her feelings she would always stay with him. She noted someone making their way across the room with another person holding their hand right behind him. It was Duo with Hilde and they were both smiling as they picked up some champagne off some poor waiters tray, who was now just barely balancing his other drinks.

  


"Hey Noin long time no see!" He said loud enough to draw attention to her as well as himself.

  


"Duo how's it going and this is Hilde right?" Noin was struck by the resemblence between herself and Hilde, more than one person had commented on it but they were right. Hilde looked like her four years younger.

  


Hilde smiled. "It's nice to meet you finally, I've heard a lot about you." Hilde was also struck by the resemblences between them.

  


"All good I hope, How are you two?" Noin asked again.

  


"Go on tell her Duo." Hilde pointed at Duo. "He's so bashful about this."

  


Duo was blushing brightly.

  


"I can hardly imagine Duo being so embaressed about anything."

  


"Well uhhhh we're ummm engaged." He pointed at the ring on Hilde's finger and turned even brighter red.

  


Noin inspected the ring. It wasn't anything fancy but just by looking at you could tell Duo was romantic at heart. The ring was a single golden band with a heart shape diamond at the center surrounded by two sapphires.

  


"Why the sapphires?" Noin asked.

  


Duo blushed even brighter "They reminded me of Hilde's eyes." Duo, wanting to quickly get the attention off himself, looked to the crowd to try and find something to say and at that moment his prayers were answered. He saw Sally Po across they room.

  


"Hey isn't that Sally?" Duo asked.

  


Noin looked out in the crowd. "Yeah that's Sally and it looks like she's got Wufei with her this time!"

  


"Hey arn't all the Preventers supposed to come every year?" Duo asked.

  


"Yeah but this is the first one Wufei's been to and they've only started it five years ago."

  


"That's Wufei for ya." Duo said.

  


"Yeah but isn't that a baby Sally has in her arms?" Hilde asked with an incredulous look on her face.

  


Noin looked closer. "Yeah, that's a baby alright!"

  


"Way to go Wufei." Duo said.

  


"I don't think so Duo!" Noin exclaimed.

  


"Could it be Miss Relena's?" Hilde asked.

  


"No. Miss Relena and her daughter at still at the hospital." Noin replied.

  


"Then whose is it?" Duo asked.

  


"That's what I'd like to know." Noin and Hilde said in unison. 

  


So how'd ya like it? I'm trying to get the chapters out as fast as possible for you guys. I'm already working on chapter 8 but it takes awhile for my editors to go through them a bit then I have to put them into html format which takes just about forever but I'm really gonna try to get you out a chapter as fast as possible! If anyone is confused and I know some of you are yes there are two babies. A girl and a boy both Miss Relena's, most everyone thinks the boy died in childbirth and now he is with Wufei. Who's the father? You'll have to read to find out! And I'll have to write to find out since I don't know yet! Oh and if you have the chance plese R&R my other fics, Epilogue~The One Year War and The Undelivered Letter! Thank-you so much!

  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Title: The Children of War and Peace* Chapter 4

  


Author: Quality Paiges (aka Sailor Air)

  


Ratng: PG-13 (For Swears ,Sexual Reference and irresponsible drinking!)

  


Genre: Romance/Drama

  


Wow! I'm so happy with the response I've gotten so far! You guys really hate me! Okay that doesn't sound like a good thing but I only hate authors who haven't finished their stories yet when I really want to read them so if that's any sign it's great! And the more good response I get the more I wanna finish it quickly! So I hope you guys are enjoying it so far! Like I've said before not even *I* know who the father is yet but I will tell you guys it's definitely gonna be one of the Gundam Piolets!!! Oh yeah, you guys are lucky my entire town and a bunch of the surrounding ones were declared to be in a state of emergency and there are driving bans and everything so I can't get out of my house so some chapters are gonna come to you pretty fast! So pray for more SNOW DAYS for me!!!

  


Sally was cradling the baby in her arms. "Gosh baby you look small but after holding you in my arms for half an hour you get heavy!" She thought. She saw Noin, Hilde,and Duo at the other side of the room. They were all gaping at her. I don't blame them. She thought, I'd think it were odd to if I saw a friend walk in the room with a baby I've never seen before. Wufei was standing next to her and he did not look like a happy camper. Oh well, he has to be here she thought.

  


Getting closer to Noin and the others she said "Hey everyone how's it going?"

  


"We're all fine Sally but I've really got to ask you, what's with the baby?" Hilde asked.

  


"Well it's really odd you see I was picking up Wufei before we came here and the doorbell rang while I was inside. When I went to go to the door no one was there. When I looked down there was this little one all by it's lonesome and well we had to show up and we couldn't leave the baby so here we all are."

  


"Wow!" Duo exclaimed. "I can't believe someone would just leave their kid on someone's doorstep, how lame is that?"

  


"I agree but there's nothing that can be done now, after tonight I'm going to turn it over to child services."

  


Hilde thought back to her childhood stuck going from foster home to foster home living with people that didn't really care about her, only about the paycheck that came with her. Even though the war had taken place in A.C. 195 there had been tension between the Earth and the Colonies even then. She was eleven when her parents first spoke out about the oppression of the United Earth Nation. One year later on a sunny Tuesday afternoon her parents told her they were going on a trip and that she and her sister would be dropped off with some friends of theirs. Her older sister got mad at her parents, at time she didn't understand why. Her sister had yelledabout leaving them behind and stormed out. Of course her sister was wrong, that's what she thought because that was what her parents told her. They told her that she would see her again after her parents dropped her off at their "friends" for a very short time. Well their "friends" happened to be her first foster home and the only time she heard from her sister was a single letter saying that she had joined the United Earth Nations Army and that she was applying to get into OZ and that she promised that in a couple of years she would come and find her and take her with her. Well the years came and went and the day she turned fifteen she stopped believing in that one letter and went to join OZ herself.

  


"Earth to Hilde." Duo said.

  


How ironic Hilde thought, we're on a colony. "I'm sorry Duo I was just spacing out. Hey didn't you say Quatre, Trowa and Heero were coming?"

  


"Oh Heero's coming?" Sally asked.

  


"Yeah he said he would anyway, he's gonna be my best man." Duo said as he glanced around the room looking for the others.

  


Wufei looked rather uncomfortable wearing a suit andtie. He was just standing around fidgeting when an important commissioner walked towards Sally.

  


"Good evening Sally, how is everything? I hope it's all perfect. How's your little tyke? I didn't know you were married."

  


"I'm not commissioner, this little one isn't mine but right now wouldn't be the best time to explain. Everything's fine though."

  


"I'm glad everything is going well and I'm sure I as well as the other gentlemen here are glad you aren't married."

  


Sally gave a little smile that at closer glance would have seemed more like a smirk. "Well thank you, I think."

  


The others were staring down the commissioner like the bumbling idiot that he was. Most thinking "geezzzz I wish I could roll my eyes right now."

  


Not being totally oblivious the commissioner turned away from Sally, instantly she rolled her eyes and the other stiffled their laughter. "So Wufei, I'm glad you could finally make it, I know last year you had a urinary tract infection and the year before that the wart removal and the year before that..."

  


Wufei was looking pretty pissed right about now and was about to say something when Sally stepped in "Mr. Commissionerlet's not get into that. Let's talk about how you've been doing."

  


Wufei looked like he would kill Sally in a moment and the others turned away berrying their faces in their hands with laughter. The commissioner began to lead Sally away with his elbow and Sally slowly followed looking half interested and half annoyed, if there really was such a look.

  


"The nerve of that guy!" Wufei said.

  


"Oh come on Wufei lighten up Sally's the worst liar in the world but at least you didn't get in trouble for not bothering to show up." Noin laughed.

  


Wufei began to think that wasn't what he was actually talking about but he decided to let it go. The other were still laughing when Quatre tapped him on the shoulder.

  


"Hey Wufei, long time no see why is everyone laughing?" "Oh forget it Quatre it was nothing." Noin replied before Duo could make things worse for Wufei.

  


Trowa walked up behind Quatre holding several glasses of champagne. "Here you all are, I got us some drinks." Trowa said handing out the drinks. Noin, Duo, Hilde and Quatre all accepted the drinks but Wufei declined. "Hmmm.... where's Sally?" Trowa asked. "I thought she would be here with you Wufei, I can give her this drink."

  


Wufei gestured with his hands as to where Sally was with the commissioner.

  


"Ha ha, so Sally gets stuck walking around with the commissioner again." Quatre said. "He's always hitting on her, poor guy Sally just acts oblivious to the attention."

  


"Really?" Duo asked.

  


"Oh yeah, this happens every year that he'll come up to her while she's in a group and then steal her away on some pretense and try to keep her to himself the whole dance or meeting all while Sally's trying to get away."

  


"Doesn't look like she's doing a good job of it." Wufei said.

  


"Sally love's being a Preventor and when somebody had your job in their hands you don't totally ignore them. By the way whose baby is that with her?"

  


"It's a weird story." Wufei said. "To condense it we found him on my doorstep just as we were leaving. He's on his way to child services tomorrow."

  


"Weird is right." Quatre said.

  


Duo started glancing around the room again looking for Heero. His attention turned to the bar when he saw some hot shot's daughter trying to chat him up.

  


"Hey I see Heero at the bar." He told the others. "I'm gonna rescue him from that girl, I'll be right back."

  


*************************

  


The mysterious women's mission was complete. She had sabotaged the Doctors plans even if she hadn't done it in time. Now she could go on with her own life. What she would be doing with that life was still a mystery to her but now she could let go of all the awful things she had done. "Relena." She sighed "By saving your child I have made restitution with you. I only wish I could have saved you from the pain when you thought you lost him but time cannot go back, it cannot be erased and redrawn. For now this will have to do."

  


**************************

  


Lei knew she would have to begin her mission instantly. With the doctor gone there was no time to waste. She pulled the red vial from her pocket and poured a small part of it's contents into the ultracentrifuge. The ultracentrifuge would separate the liquids content by density. Next she pulled out a small slide and added a drop of the liquid on carefully slipping it under an electron microscope. There was no more she could do than pull out the data their organization had gathered and compare it with the results. It was hard and tedious work a single error would ruin the entire work but this is what she had to do for the doctor for the organization OFUEA, and for the mission RB2. This may take awhile she told herself but the results will be explosive.

  


**************************

  


Duo casually walked towards Heero and that girl that was hanging all over him. Heero just seemed to be casually sipping his martini, sitting on a bar stool in his tux. Duo could tell an attempt had been made on his unruly hair but it was to no avail as it was still all over the place. Duo stared at the girl some more. She didn't seem to be anything special that Duo could see and Heero was simply ignoring her but this didn't seem to stop the girl. There was only one girl Duo knew that could attempt to make Heero waiver from whatever went on in his head. No other girl was worth his time he supposed.

  


Duo lightly tapped Heero's shoulder also ignoring the girl sitting next to Heero and talking endlessly. "Hey man, what's up."

  


Heero didn't say anything but he did a half-shrug and half-head motion to the girl sitting next to him, almost rolling his eyes but not quite. He wasn't about to show that much emotion even if it was annoyance.

  


"Yeah well..." Duo said. "Why don't you just join the others and I?" Duo made a gesture towards the group standing in the corner of the room now speaking avidly obviously about the baby since they were pointing to Sally and the commissioner but only Duo knew about this.

  


Heero got up and they both began walking towards the rest of the group in silence when the girl actually caught someone's attention for once. "Hey I was talking!" This now obvious bimbo said.

  


"Yeah, we know." Heero said. "We know." In a more exasperated sort of tone.

  


"Hey man, Sally and Wufei have a baby with them." "Hmm?" Heero mumbled not really listening. He appeared unfocused and aloof but Duo went on anyway.

  


"Yeah, they found him on Wufei's doorstep. Sally made him bring the baby and come anyway but now she's off somewhere with some guy or whatever and she has the baby with her."

  


"So what are they going to do with him?"

  


"Well they mentioned that the baby would head over to child services tommorrow."

  


"That makes sense."

  


By this time Heero and the others had rejoined with the group and there were the usual "How have you beens?" and the "It's good to see you again's..." Then the conversation began to fade out and there was an awkard moment of silence.

  


"So where's Millardo, Noin? Isn't he supposed to be here too?" Hilde asked trying to get a conversation going.

  


"Yeah well he cut out since he's visiting Relena in the hospital."

  


Hilde had good intentions but this was to no avail. There was an elephant in the room and no one was mentioning it, partiallyout of respect for Relena, partially because nobody wanted to be the one to bring it up, but mostly because of the suspicions some of them harbored. The awkard moment of silence continued when Sally and the commissioner rejoined the group. Sally, looking bored out of her mind and the baby sleeping peacefully in her arms.

  


"So I see everyone is looking like they're having a good time." The guy said, obviously oblivious to the situation. Noticing Heero "Oh it's Heero Yuy, forgive me for not introducing myself sooner, I"m Commissioner Harper Lee." The others made a mental note of his name, they were all wondering if he had a name for calling him commissioner all night. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Yuy." He stuck out his hand to shake Heero's. Heero didn't often shake hands with anyone and he certainly wasn't going to shake hands with the commissioner. Heero simply turned his body ever so slightly. The commissioner looked befuddled but ignored Heero's cold stance and turned to Sally. "Sally, shall we dance? We talked of it earlier."

  


Wufei looked up a bit to see what was going on now.

  


Sally had a slight smile. "I explained Commissioner,I have baby with me I certainly can't dance with anyone tonight."

  


"No, none of this Commissioner business now, I'm just a man." Everyone rolled their eyes at this obvious pass at Sally except for Wufei who muttered something about injustice. Then, making sure not to look inapproiate, he turned to all of them. "Come now you must all call me Harper or at least Mr. Lee, I hate the formality."

  


"Well still... Har.. Mr. Lee, I certainly can't dance with the baby in my arms now can I? Besides, we don't want to disturb him, he looks so peaceful sleeping."

  


"Pish, Posh." Mr. Lee said. He pulled the baby from Sally's arms with not so much care as was to be desired. He placed the baby in Hilde's arms and it promptly began to cry from being handled so roughly. "Now there.. he said. "Miss Hilde may take care of the baby."

  


"Really, Mr. Lee!" Sally began to say more but the commissioner cut her off and practically dragged her,the whole way, Sally protesting the whole time.

  


Hilde was now bouncing the baby in her arms trying to get it to keep quiet while Duo was making faces at it. The baby only seemed to cry louder.

  


"Hey Hilde, Duo you might want to work on that." Quatre said.

  


"Huh?" Hilde and Duo both asked at the same time.

  


"Well soon enough you may have one of your own!" Quatre laughed.

  


Duo colored but Hilde beamed.

  


The baby cried anyway but in less than a moment Heero came straight towards the baby and lifted it up in his arms and it stopped crying. Much to Heero's surprise as everyone else's. The baby instantly fell asleep. It's unruly blonde hair already a bit long for a baby falling over his forehead

  


"Looks like he knows who he likes." Trowa said.

  


"Awwwwww man, this is so uncool, Heero's gotta be the coldest guy in the room but the baby shuts up for him."

  


"I'm sure you'd be a wonderful father Duo." Hilde said.

  


Duo colored for the third time tonight and shut up ,instantly wanting the attention off himself again.

  


Noin began to wonder about the baby. Who would just leave it on someone's doorstep? Better yet who would just leave off their baby on someone's doorstep and that doorstep would just happen to belongto a Gundam Pilot? But what was she thinking, the odds were zil that anyone would end up with a baby on their doorstep so why not a Gundam Pilot? she didn't think Wufei was having illegitimate kids anyway. Relena was the only one doing that, but she had a girl hadn't she and the baby was in the hospital. The connection was just too abstract. 

  


"Hey Heero." Wufei said. "I'm gonna go get another drink, do you mind watching the kid?"

  


"Go ahead." Heero replied not looking away from the baby.

  


*******************************

  


Millardo left his sister's hospital room. It was about 9:00 PM and she was sleeping. It was a hard day for her he thought. He had promised not to ask Relena about the baby's origin's but he hadn't said he wouldn't do a little research himself. He hated feeling like he was betraying Relena. He couldn't hold it in though. It was killing him to know who the father was. Wouldn't he want to have a part in his baby's life? Even if Relena didn't want it was she right to keep the father from his child? Why Relena would do such a thing though, ponders me beyond all belief. He thought. Could the father have abandoned Relena when she told him she was pregnant. He couldn't imagine that either, Relena would never be with someone who wasn't reliable. What was he saying, this was Relena he was thinking about. What other option was there? This isn't any immaculate conception either. Tomorrow I will meet my new niece he thought but tonight I'm going to the ball and I'm going to find out what Noin thinks about all this. And he set off for his high speed jet.

  


***************************************

  


Wufei was sitting at the bar where Heero had been seated earlier which had a perfect view of the ball room's dancing floor. He ordered a beer and took a glance at his immediate surroundings. The girl Heero had slighted was sitting beside him remaining at the same spot drinking some wine when she appeared to be only sixteen. He simply starred at the ballroom floor where Sally was still dancing. For an idoit the commissioner seemed to be a good dancer. Smoooooooth. He thought. The girl beside him who was now officially drunk said. "You..." Wufei looked towards the girl. "Yeah you. What's your problem? Your at a party for God's sake. You can't even look happy?"

  


Wufei followed Heero's lead and ignored the girl.

  


"You think you can ignore me just like everyone else does. Do you? Well I happen to know exactly what your problem is, the person you want to dance with is dancing with someone else, hmmmm?"

  


"Little girl, I don't need to be bother right now so run along and find you daddy."

  


The "little girl" inflated her appearance and said "I'm not no little girl I'm 21 years old! I just look young. How do you think I got the drinks huh, fake ID's don't work anymore, found that out the hard way"

  


"No kidding, well whatever, you don't know what your talking about. Your drunk."

  


"You think I go out and get drunk for no good reason?"

  


"Well I don't know you do I?"

  


"Yeah... well the guy I came her with ditched me for another girl. Stupid bastard, I'll show that chick's sorry ass for taking away my man."

  


"Oh yeah?"

  


"Yeah see that bitch in the green dress out there. That's the slut that took my man!"

  


"You mean that one she's dancing with?"

  


"Who else? He's the only one for me. That's why I've been here all night trying to get him to come back to me by making him jealous."

  


The girl was indicating to the commissioner and to Sally. Wufei thought on this for a moment and asked. "What if I told you I could get you with your man in a matter of minutes but there would be a condition."

  


"I'd say tell me now damnit!"

  


"Well then I think you'll be interested to hear this then."

  


*************************** 

  


Relena was sleeping and having a dream. Or perhaps a nightmare. Most likely it was the latter as she tossed in her sleep and cried out as if in pain. She woke up when she rolled over and hit her head on one of those metal bars that protected patients from falling out of the bed. She rubbed her head still disoriented with the faint memory of a bad dream and a worse feeling. She pushed her hair out of her face and rubbed her eyes. Oh yes she was in the hospital she looked down at her now deflated stomach and rubbed it. So weird. She thought, so very weird. Only hours ago had he stomach been as large as a basketball and now it was so much smaller, though the pregnancy had managed to add some weight. She patted her stomach and her mind wandered as she did so. It wandered to the faces of those she knew her newborn girl so sweet and unstained by life, Quatre a dear friend a face contorted in pain for her, Noin so frustrated at her, her brother holding her in his arms to comfort her when he himself was hurting, her adoptive father dying, telling her her destiny, the other Gundam pilots that had fought so hard for the peace she could only preach, but Heero stood out in her mind, his face in so much pain, looking at her as she purposely broke his heart. She kept thinking back and back into time, all the way back to Quatre's wedding. That was a two years ago. Everyone was there, all those who were involved in the war, at least those who hadn't died in the war or shortly there after. It took place on L3, even though we live in an age that is so tolerant, that was the only place same-sex marriages take place. The reception hall though was where all the fun took place. All the Gundam Pilots were there with herself and Sally, Noin, Millardo, Une, Dorothy, and Hilde. Along with a bunch of other people that were mostly Quatre's sisters and their families. Of course, Relena had danced and had fun, it was the most wonderful thing she had ever taken part of, but it all seemed to go down hill from there. The colonies were restless again and they were fighting over trival issues. She had had to work hard to ensure peace. Then came the pregnancy that tore her heart from her body. It's not that she wouldn't unconditionally love her children forever,but she was unsure of the father. No, not of who he was but of what he wanted. He always made her so confused. It was too much pain to handle, so she put up a wall and prayed he would attempt to break it down, even though she knew he wouldn't. He wouldn't do anything. He would just leave without saying a word, like he always did, like everyone always did. But that's not what happened.

  


**************************

  


Heero held the baby in his arms. He felt at peace with the child in his arms, like it was only natural, but what could be more natural than a baby. So unscathed by the corruptions of others or the tradgedy of experience. A baby was always their own self. Never were they anyone else. This was because a baby didn't know how to put a mask of emotions on or hide their true feelings, they were as natural as can be.

  


Heero let his thoughts drift. Holding a baby usually made someone stupid, talking like total idiots pouring over the baby. But the baby made Heero think.

  


He allowed his thoughts to drift to Relena. There was something about this girl that he could never succeed in pushing totally from his mind. Hell, he'd tried suicide and her voice had made him come back, but why? He couldn't kill her and he couldn't be with her either. No, now that was impossible. But why, why did he care? He knew the answer to that question, it was because they were the same person. No matter how different they seemed to be, they shared a soul. He wanted to deny it but he couldn't. That was how he felt,and he always went on his feelings. He first realized it, even if he hadn't known it consciously, when they danced for the first time. She had told him that she was on his side and he looked right into her eyes and it was there. He was there. He could see his reflection and for once he didn't seem like such an awful person he had always seen in his own reflection. In her eyes he saw he his own soul. But Relena had given her's someone else, even after.... even after he showed her how he felt. She betrayed him and even if he said he would never forgive that. He desperately wanted too.

  


Did I leave enough cliff hangers? :) Hey Please Reveiw! Tell me what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong! OKies?

  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Title: The Children of War and Peace* Chapter 4

  


Author: Quality Paiges (aka Sailor Air)

  


Ratng: PG-13 (For Swears & Sexual Reference)

  


Genre: Romance/Drama

  


Hey All, I'm glad most of you like the story so far even if you don't like me for leaving so many cliff hangers. I'm honestly not done with the story yet and I'm working real hard just to put this into html format fast enough for ya so after chapter 7 I dunno how fast this fic can be typed out, of course I try to work on it as much as humanly possible but even I have limits! Besides homework and stuff I have other fics I'm working on too so please review those, they're basically short one shot fics. I know you're all mad that I haven't said who the father is yet but I probably won't say til the very end or close to it and I'm at chapter 8 and still not at the end, I'm really sorry to anyone I'm upsetting but there will be more hints I promise! The next chapter, chapter 6 is my favorite of all I've written so far so I'm really looking forward to hearing your responses on the next chapter. Oh bty the next chapter is entirely in flashback mode meaning it really is not continueing the plot from chapter 5 but it's going back a bit in time to explain a bunch of things to you all but I think you'll really like it! Just keep praying I get another snow day cause that way I'll get chapters up faster!

  


Disclaimer: I will own Gundam Wing someday, I just don't own it yet so please be patient for me to own it, not like you should bother sueing anyway since I'm not making any money off this fic and people are really just ready to strangle me for not finishing it yet.

  


Chapter 5

  


Noin went over to the punch bowl, she felt pretty lame standing alone by herself. The group they had formed had basically disolved. Wufei at the bar, Duo & Hilde on the dance floor, Quatre & Trowa mingleing, Sally with the Commissioner, and Heero off to the men's room with the baby to change the little one's diaper. She'd seen and believed Heero would do a lot of things but she would have never have thought about Heero in a father type relation. Well, she did have her suspicions about him with Relena but then she had suspected Quatre too.

  


She slowly poured the punch into her bowl. No need to hurry up. Not like she had anything else to do and mingle with the people here was the last thing she could think of wanting to do. She turned around to watch the people on the dance floor, it looked like they were having a good time. She caught a familiar face across the dance floor though it was a bit far away so she couldn't tell who it was yet. Wait that long blonde hair, it could only be Millardo. But, why was he here? He had been visiting Relena hadn't he? It's not like he was about to skip out on seeing her. Even if Relena wasn't expecting him. No, It was past ten already, this party would go alright but Relena wouldn't. Relena probably hadn't gotten much sleep even after Noin had left if she knew Relena right. Relena would probably sleep the most of the night and the next morning. Even though I wouldn't put it past her to try to make it to this.

  


When Millardo had approached near enough to speak to her he said "How are you tonight, Noin."

  


Millardo had always called her Noin, ever since he meet her. It was almost like a nickname. She couldn't even remember hm calling her anything else, of course most people called her Noin but with Millardo it was special because that's where the name came from. "Well I'm here. But I'm feeling a bit curious. Why did you come all the way out here? You did visit Relena didn't you."

  


"Of course I did but..." Millardo was cut off from saying anything further by a man approaching both Millardo and Noin. This was obviously going to be a private conversation as Millardo didn't care about anyone else hearing his opinions concerning almost everything outside the most personal matters.

  


"Hello, Hello." The man said bowing slightly to Noin and Millardo. He was 5'11 with dark brown hair graying at the temples with a medium build. Millardo wasn't sure of his title but he knew the mans name was Rodgers and he worked in the treasury department for the colonies.

  


Millardo and Noin gave their greetings and there was a pause. "Well I'm sorry to disturb you but, Millardo I had some things I wanted to go over with you and Lucretzia if you would honor me with a dance I would be most greatful."

  


Noin was thinking about accepting. She did want to dance even if it wouldn't be with Millardo as she was sure he didn't want to. Besides it wouldn't look good to say no for no apparant reason.

  


Noin was thinking all this while Millardo interrupted her thoughts. "Excuse me, Mr. Rodgers I'd be most willing to oblidge you later this evening but I've just asked Miss Noin to dance with me and she's accepted. So as you may see we are most busy. However if you wish to discuss some part of the budget General Une is over there speaking with Mr. President."

  


"I apoligize deeply to you both. Maybe I may receive a dance from you later Miss Lucretzia. I'll speak with later Millardo" He said and was off.

  


Noin gave Millardo a look as if to say "What was all that about?"

  


Millardo looked away but he extended her hand to her, she took it willingly and he led her out to the dance floor.

  


***************************

  


Duo gave a slight turn of the head when Millardo and Noin stepped out on to the dance floor. He certainly didn't think that Millardo was the dancing type. Noin maybe, Millardo no. It was even weirder with another odd couple on the floor. Wufei and that same girl that had bothered Heero so much was on the dance floor, TOGETHER! Then there was Sally looking quite bored and the commissioner looking pleased with himself. Too odd!

  


"Hey Duo what's on your mind?" Hilde said above the music.

  


"You." He lied.

  


"Liar." She said.

  


"Heh, got me. I was just thinking how weird things are turning out."

  


"Yeah me too actually. Who would have thought that these guys would be out on the floor!" She said gestureing to the other couples. "And Heero with the baby and Quatre and Trowa, mingleing!"

  


"Really." Duo said.

  


"Heero doesn't look too happy though." Hilde commented.

  


"Does he ever?" Duo asked.

  


"Sometimes." Hilde said.

  


Duo caught Hilde's meaning and sighed. "Yeahhhh."

  


"What's up with that anyway?"

  


"Damned if I know." Duo said pondering on what to do about not knowing. Heero was useless, for trying to pump information out of. Relena had remained silent. No one else seemed to know because if they had everyone would have known. Everyone was clueless.

  


"So what you planning on doing about that." Hilde asked reading his mind.

  


"No idea. Yet." Duo said not even questioning what Hilde had asked.

  


***************************

  


Heero finished cleaning up the baby. What a routine task And this is what he wished for? A normal life without war, not being a warrior on a battlefield. How simple was that, but now it was impossible but he couldn't regret it, no he always went by his feelings so he would never regret anything and it worked for so long. But there are things you can't control, even if you go by your feelings you can't make someone else go by theirs and even if they were that didn't mean they would comply with your own.

  


When he stepped out of the men's room he instantly saw there was no place to go to. Noin, Hilde, Duo, Noin, Wufei, Millardo (?), and that girl out on the dance floor. Ahhh no need for an explanation he could see what was going on. 

  


"Looks like your stuck with me little one, huh?" Sad this child didn't have a name, the name was a person's identity it's how other people know you.

  


He craddled the baby from arm to arm. Simply walking around. There was nothing else to do. His feelings were blank now, the decision of one had turned his life upside down and there was nothing left to do.

  


*******************

  


Wufei had the drunk girl in his arms. She was volitile to him. She smelled like a really bad combination of perfume and beer. Her dress looked all wrong and her hair sticking two feet high in the air or so it seemed. He would trade her in for Sally any day. Not that the fact that it was Sally made any difference, he would have traded this girl in for almost any girl he thought. Yeah that little voice in the back of his head told him but would you go out and dance with this girl to save just any other girl from that guy?

  


"Shut up." Wufei muttered.

  


"What did you say?" The two foot haired girl asked, haughtily.

  


"Nothing." Wufei said.

  


"Ya know I didn't want to dance with you."

  


"You're the one who said you'd do anything to be with that asshole over there again."

  


"But I didn't mean this, and don't call him an asshole."

  


"Listen, I'm the one who is doing you a favor so you better realize it. I call 'em like I see 'em."

  


The girl fumed but didn't say anything. Like she told Wufei anything to be with the commissioner.

  


"So it's just like we discussed, at a pause in the music I'll go tap the asshole's shoulder and ask if I can have a dance with Sally then you cut in and say you'll dance with the commissioner." Wufei said.

  


"Right, but I wonder why do you hate my date so much. I don't believe that I call 'em like I seem 'em crap. Besides what do you see in that bitch?"

  


"Listen I do not "see" anything in Sally! Got it? I'm simply returning a favor. I don't care if Sally dances with him or not. But a friend of mine said she didn't like him and I'm simply returning a favor, understand?"

  


"Whatever." Was all she said in reply. "That bitch just better not interfere with our plan."

  


Wufei burned with anger and glared at her.

  


"Ha! So it's true, you do like her. There's no reaction in the world like that of a jealous lover!"

  


Wufei turned his face away. "Listen just get prepared to follow though with the plan."

  


The girl didn't push her luck any more and simply nodded.

  


A pause was finally granted in the music. The two had managed to stay resonably close to Sally and the commissioner but the pause in the music would only be short. Wufei and beehive girl walked towards the other couple. The plan was executed perfectly, Wufei had quickly grabbed Sally's hand and asked for a dance while the flustered commissioner was taken on by his "date". Wufei brought Sally over to the otherside of the dance floor before he bothered stopping.

  


"Wufei, what was that all about?" Sally half asked, half demanded.

  


"Just paying back a favor."

  


"To whom?" She asked so innocently.

  


Wufei glared.

  


"Alright, alright. Thank you, now were even. You don't have to come to another one of these things for another five years."

  


He smiled slightly.

  


"Then you'll be able to dance with him without interuption anyway."

  


Sally laughed. "Oh by the way who was that, that was your partner in crime? I don't recognize her. You keeping girl friends on the side?"

  


"Yeah sure. You might be surprised to know that was the commissioner's date who was ready to tear your eyeballs out."

  


"Oh and you convinced her otherwise did you?" She said arching her eyebrows.

  


"All I did was simply explain it wasn't in her best interests to do so. It might not be so appealing to her date."

  


Sally laughed again and nothing else was said while they danced.

  


**************************

  


Noin and Millardo had been danceing for a good fifteen minutes before Noin even bothered to ask him what was up.

  


"How was Relena this evening." She asked hoping to get the conversation going.

  


"Pushing herself over the edge as always, even tried to get out of bed to come here."

  


"Doesn't surprise me. How was the baby?"

  


"I don't know, I haven't even seen my niece yet. She was sleeping but according to Relena she was fine."

  


"That's good. But I am wondering why you bothered to stop off here, no one would have bothered you for not coming with Relena and your new niece and all."

  


"I know that." Millardo said. "But I wanted to see you."

  


"See me?"

  


"Yes. I'm not dancing with anyone else am I? I was hoping to ask you something."

  


"Ask away."

  


"Well I don't know how to put this delicately so I'll put it bluntly. Do you think it's possible that a Gundam piolet is the father of Relena's baby?"

  


"I don't know Millardo, anything is possible but I didn't think you'd bring that up."

  


"I have to know Noin, I can't stand not knowing. Besides the fact I wonder if the father knows anyway and would it be right for Relena to keep something like that from him?"

  


"I can't imagine he doesn't know especially if he is a Gundam piolet."

  


"I just don't get it, how could have this happened?"

  


"Well Millardo when two people love each other very very much...."

  


"Noin!" Millardo exclaimed.

  


"Millardo did you think Relena would never fall in love?"

  


"But I wonder if it's love that brought this baby into the world."

  


"I thought you knew your sister better than that."

  


"I do, I do." He said "It's just so hard sometimes."

  


"I know, I know. But there's more you wanted to say isn't there."

  


"Yes, I am going to find out who the father of Relena's baby is."

  


"How do you plan on doing that? Besides Relena will tell you in her own time and her own way. I'm sure of it."

  


"I can't wait that long Noin."

  


"Millardo, I told you I would always stay by your side, but you make it so hard. I both respect and admire your sister, I don't think she would do anything that you or her would be ashamed of. Millardo I'll stay by you but I can't approve, I can't help you with this one."

  


Millardo bowed his head. Noin was even condemning him for his actions. She was right. His actions were not correct. It was not the best path to take but it was the only one he could take and he would find out. He wouldn't tell Relena he knew of course but he had to know for his own peace of mind.

  


******************************** 

  


Relena was not feeling alright. She was feeling pretty damn crappy. Two hours sleep was not sufficient just after delievering a child into the world. Her head throbbed and she felt like she had just pushed a watermelon through something the size of a lemon. Oh! God! She made disgusting analogies when she felt shitty. She sat up and curled herself into a ball rolling back and forth. Trying not to think about the pain that was on the inside and the outside. 

  


Why did she do what she did? Why oh why? She hadn't only caused others pain but herself and now being a mother. When she saw her daughters face she fell in love. Time cannot be judged by the heart. She didn't need to know her daughter to love her she just did. With the father it was the same. Just instant love. Heh, instant love gone in a minute by her own stupidity. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid she said to herself. She lay down then muttering stupid endlessly and fell asleep her lips on the first sylable of stupid.

  


So what did you guys think? Please tell me! I'd really like to hear your reviews. Also as a reminder I have some other fics up if you like my work they are The Undelivered Letter, The Last Diary Entry and Epilogue~The One Year War. I hope you can read and review those as well. Like I mentioned earlier the next chapter will be entirely in flashback mode for our characters but don't worry I'll tell you how far back we're going for eac story, and the next chapter is reaaaaaaaaalllly long so be prepared to wait a little longer than it usually takes me, okies?

  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Title: The Children of War and Peace* Chapter 4

  


Author: Quality Paiges (aka Sailor Air)

  


Ratng: PG-13 (For Swears & Sexual Reference)

  


Genre: Romance/Drama

  


Wow! I got another snow day so you guys get another chapter! Hehe I think your gonna hurt me after chapter 7 cause after that one I won't be able to get them out as fast cause these chapters are already written the others ones aren't yet. Well this is actually the first part of the chapter, this chapter is so long that I couldn't fit it all into one part, gomen! Well just as another reminder, this chapter is in an entirely flashback mode. So none of it takes place in the present but don't worry, I tell ya how far back we're going okies? Well onto the part you actually want to read!

  


Chapter 6

  


*Ten Months Earlier* 

  


Heero and Relena were sitting in a coffee shop in a very small rural town. Somplace few people knew about and less peoplewent to. Basically the only customers were themselves aside from a few espresso drinking beatnicks reading bad poetry they had written themselves. Relena was stirring her coffee with a spoon, the spoon making a clink-clank sound as it was slowly swirled around the cup. Heero gulping his, the coffee not affecting him as it was only lukewarm anyway. The two sat in a comfortable silence. One not really speaking to the other. Not that they didn't want to speak but they didn't know what to say. Idle chitchat was useless. They knew what they were all about. After a half an hour of silence and a few sidelong glances at each other on both of their parts, Relena broke the silence. 

  


"It's nice to see you Heero, It has been awhile." 

  


"Yeah." He responded. 

  


"You're doing well." It more of a statement than a question. Relena always knew he was at least alive anyway if she couldn't get any other information. Paegan had always been oblidgeing in looking for information on Heero and now she did herself as Paegan had retired to the country of his birth, the former Sanq Kingdom. 

  


"You've been checking up on me." 

  


"Yes, but you already know that since you've been checking up on me as well." 

  


Heero blushed ever so slightly. He had known Relena would figure out he was keeping an eye out for her. But he hadn't counted her on saying so. He nodded to confirm her statement. They lapsed into silence again. The meeting had been intentional of course, they hadn't randomly met on the street and decided to have coffee together in this hick town, the chances were too slim that they'd ever meet again by chance but odder things were known to happen if a Gundam pilot hung out with you for too long. 

  


Relena sipped her coffee and Heero took another gulp making a slightly disgusted face at the taste of cold coffee. Relena smiled looking at him. She often thought of Heero in a spare moment and many times in some conference with the colonies speaking of peace as if it were something to be compromised at the slightest disagreement between rulers and the ruled. Even a democratic government had its stations set up. There would always be rulers and followers but working together they could create a tranquil environment for both. Heero was always willing to give his life to war so others could live their lives in peace. But no one was ever satisfied for peace, they wanted more. Heero always kept working for it. That is what made her love him. Yes, she loved him, she couldn't deny it and it was obvious to everyone else perhaps including Heero. Of course she had been intrigued by him from the moment she met him and she wanted to know what made him tick. What made him say he'd kill her, what stopped him? Why did he fight and how come he left without saying goodbye. Now she knew at least sometimes what he was thinking, maybe just a little bit but now he puzzled her. He had agreed to meeting with her and now he confused her by his silence. He never said much, not if it wasn't important. But why was heso silent. Why couldn't she get out the words she wanted to say so badly? Words.... the words she had spoken so often about peace, about life ,about anything seemed so important to her when she said them, saying them had always been so easy, the words were what she'd been thinking, exactly what was in her heart. She had hated herself at times for only being able to talk and never to do. She couldn't do what Heero did. She couldn't fight but only tell others why the gundams fought and why they needed to stop. Her words failed her now but her actions couldn't. If she never went through with why she invited him here, she would regret it forever and who knows if this would be her last chance. 

  


"Heero." Relena said slapping a few dollars on the table. "Let's go for a walk." She got up out of her chair and didn't bother to wait for him as she walked out the door. He got up and followed her not trying to catch up with her, but he wasn't taking his time. 

  


They walked together off the porch of the caféé. Outside there was a manmade lake, mainly used by children trying to catch fish but it was deserted now late at night. The sand along the edge, not there by nature, was crushed beneath their feet walking along the edge as the lake was still. 

  


Relena stopped halfway going around the lake. She just stopped and looked up at the moon sighing as if remembering something that seemed so long ago. She pulled her hair out of the ponytail it had been in shakeing her hiar and kicked off her shoes plopping down. After a minute of standing Heero sat down beside her and after taking a sidelong glance at her he stared up where she was looking. 

  


"Heero." She suddenly spoke. "Do you remember when we first met?" 

  


"Yeah." He replied, things like that were hard to forget. 

  


Relena stared straight up at the stars speaking all that was in her heart. "I was thinking about that recently. I first saw your Gundam rather. You looked like a shooting star. Even though I didn't make a wish. I saw you. Then I was walking by a sandy beach looking out at the water. I was thinking of my father. I loved him dearly and I admired him so much. He worked so hard for peace, he never wanted anything else. But he never had anytime left for me. Even though now he worked for peace because of who I am, because of the family I was born to. I was upset though. He didn't even seem care about my birthday but now it seems so trivial. Then I saw you on the beach but you ran when I tried to help. I was confused, I felt like I almost knew you right away. I was so intrigued I wanted to know you better at any cost. You seemed sure of yourself and what you were about. When I saw you again I was so happy but then when you ripped up my birthday invitation and said you'd kill me. It hurt like hell inside but I still wanted to know you. I believed in you. That's why I couldn't stop wanting to see you. I believed that if you thought something was right then that was how it should be. If I died that's what would be right. I knew you were working for something higher than me or you or anything I knew or could possibly understand. When you went off to fight my brother, you asked me if I believed in you. I was so close to you right then I didn't want to lose you. I couldn't answer, I didn't want you to fight even if it was the right thing to do. So I didn't answer you and you fought anyway but when you weren't listening I admitted it to myself. I do believe in you Heero, I do with all my heart and so if you don't think this is right I will never ever ask to see you again." 

  


Relena was close to tears. It was do or die. She wanted to laugh at her seriousness but forgot and began to cry. Just a few tears falling down her cheeks as she turned to look at him. 

  


Heero had turned staring at her as she spoke. When she turned her face towards him they were only inches away from each other. The tears fell off her cheeks, she hadn't bothered to wipe them away. She was baring her soul to him. He saw this and he reached out to wipe the tears off her cheeks, because angels shouldn't cry. Relena siezed Heero's hand and pressed it to her face touching his hand with her own. She took her other hand placeing it on the back of Heero's neck she pulled his face towards her own. Their faces so close together, Heero felt Relena's eyelashes graze his face when she blinked. 

  


"I love you Heero. I always have and I always will but I'll give up if you don't stop me." Relena pulled Herro towards her and kissed him like she had nothing else left to lose. His lips found hers and he couldn't tear himself away. She was so soft, he couldn't believe her, she was amazing. He couldn't figure out why she had fallen for him. She had brought up her own kingdom and even after she was manipulated by the Romafeller Foundation she had begun to bring peace from the inside. He never knew her feelings ran so deep. 

  


He pulled himself away from her. Relena turned her face away from him. Had she been too aggressive? Had she fooled herself into thinking he could possibly have feelings for her? That he could possibly love her. He had never been overly affectionate or even affectionate at all, but she thought they shared something. A bond of sorts, or was that just what she wanted to see? 

  


"Relena." Heero spoke. This was a moment of truth for each of them. "When I first saw you I was too startled to think much of any thing, my mission was the only thing on my mind. My life seemed pointless outside of it. All I ever did was what I felt like doing, never anything else." 

  


Relena couldn't believe what she was hearing. For Heero to admit his emotions so openly was so totally unlike him. It was obvious to her this was extremely difficult for him so she didn't say anything more and simply waited for him to speak. 

  


"When you invited me to your birthday party, I thought you'd be a threat to my mission. You already knew more than you should have known. So I told you I'd kill you. I thought you would back off but you didn't. You just kept coming back and then I found out you were fighting for the same thing as me, only in a different way. What you accomplished amazed me. I know without you preaching total pacifism to a people who were sick of the war that others loved the battle would never be over. I couldn't agree with your methods still, I needed to fight so I could make sure the war ended." 

  


"Heero don't you realize you made the war end, it was your fight with my brother that ended the war when colonies and the Earth saw you two fighting they saw the true pity in war. Without out you and the other pilots I was nothing." 

  


"Damn it, Relena." Heero said furiously. Then softening. "Don't you realize you played such an important part in the war? When I knew others were fighting for peace. I didn't feel alone and that kept me alive." 

  


"Heero." Relena said blinking away tears looking at him, she wondered what this meant. 

  


Heero leaned his face in towards hers. "Even when I didn't realize it I loved you." He said and then he kissed her. 

  


************************************* 

  


12 Years Ago (A.C. 193) 

  


Millicent was backed into a corner now. She knew OZ would be tough be she hadn't counted on sexual assult being part of the picture. Stupid! She told herself. She should have known. No matter how many years went by guys were still pigs and not many women would join the army unless forced. Being a sixteen year old female with a bunch of guys in the army, it wasn't the smartest thing in the world to walk around in the middle of the night. She couldn't help it the only thing that kept her sane was being able to walk free at night. Now three dofuses wanted to rape her and nobody was going to bother stopping them in the middle of an OZ warehouse on the Victoria base. She'd kept mostly to herself working her way to get promoted. There was a double standard on women here. Work twice as hard and get half the recognition, it was no wonder a woman didn't get to hold many positions here. Now this. One of them she was sure she could handle easily, you didn't get into OZ being weak. Two would have been a challenge but bearable. Three just outnumbered her. Figures they weren't the type to fight fair. She didn't have any other choice, now she would have to resist, you can't run away in a corner. 

  


"You've gotta be pretty desperate to be in this position. But I can see why no one would want to be with you guys." 

  


"Shut up." The largest one said. 

  


He brought up his hand and swung it towards her face. She caught it just before he was about to knock her jaw off. Holding his fist tightly in her hand she brought her self forward and swung his body up and over her shoulder with a simple self-defense move. She ran she wasn't about to stick around and fight them all while they were mad. The other two followed her, the first one had been swung harder than Millicent had thought. He was now unconscious on the floor but worry for their friend wasn't enough to stop the other two. 

  


"Bitch get back here and we won't have to hurt you." 

  


"Never." Millicent yelled. 

  


Even for their size the guys were fast and were quickly gaining on her. One of them sped ahead of the other and dove at her. He grabbed at her waist causing them both to fall to the floor and roll around. Each were bruised and scraped from fall but Millicent was the worst off, as she fell face first into the concrete barely missing breaking her nose by rolling at just the right time. Both of them each scrambled to get up and the second guy had caught up by now. Millicent realized she was in a pretty bad situation. Two against one when she was injured was no better than before with three against one unharmed. Besides that fact that now they were looking to kill her for the trouble she had caused them. Only one thing left to do and that was hit below the belt, literally. She lunged for the larger of the two guys knocking him to the ground basically unharmed. This distracted both of them. The second one went at her, Millicent kicked out her leg kicking him so that he wouldn't be raping anyone anytime soon. But the third got up quicker than expected and grabbed her from behind. What's this? Millicent thought. Her whole body slammed up against a wall crushing a rib or two. Her wrist were grabbed and shoved up against her head held by only one of the large hands of the bastard that trapped her now. 

  


"This isn't gonna be fun for you anymore, bitch." He spat out at her. 

  


Millicent spat at him. Struggle as she may she couldn't shake the guy's grasp. "If you were involved it wouldn't be fun for anyone." She said back at him. 

  


"You'll pay fo....owwww." The man released his grasp and fell to his knees then his head fell to the floor. Blood leaked from the side of his body as he muttered out his last words "Bitch...." 

  


Millicent was horrified, she looked at the dead body realizing she was safe, but wondering how that was possible. She looked around. Right in front of her was a boy her age.

  


He held a gun in his hand. He must have been the one that fired the shot. A silencer was on the tip of his gun. He unscrewed it as he place the gun back at his side. 

  


"Men like that don't deserve to live. What were you doing so late around here anyway?" 

  


"I was just out walking." 

  


"You must like violence then. Why else would you walk around a military training academy at such a risk?" 

  


"Not I hate violence. I hate war. I fight because I want the peace that comes after war. I want to end the war that tore my family apart." 

  


The boy looked at her for a moment. He noticed the initials M.S. on her uniform. "I see. I call myself Zechs Marquise. What's your name?" 

  


"I've long abandoned my name. I hate my family. My name no longer means anything to me." 

  


"You say you hate war, you should then let your anger go. Simply allow yourself to live you life the way you want to shape the world. Pick a new name." 

  


"Then you pick my name. If not for you I would have been dead tonight." 

  


"You want a name then. From now on you'll be.... Noin.. Lucretzia Noin." 

  


"Yes. I was always Lucretzia Noin. I just hadn't realized it yet." 

  


The new Lucretzia swore to herself that she would pay back Zechs no matter how long it took or what she had to do. She owed her life to him. Not just because he killed some guy that would have killed her, but because he had given her the realization that she had to give up her anger to have a world the way she wanted it, he'd given her a new name. 

  


"Hey Zechs, is that your real name too? Or just you hadn't realized your name yet?" 

  


"Huh?" He thought. She's quick. He really looked at her for the first time and felt he could trust her. 

  


"That's a long story. Here take these goggles. Tell the leader of your barrick that you were retrieveing these for Treize Kushrenanda. He'll excuse you if I ask him for a favor." He said as he ran off in the other direction. 

  


I will find out about you Zechs. I swear it. Lucretzia said to herself as she ran off to her the barricks, holding the goggles close to her heart. 

  


********************* 

  


So what did you think? Please let me know. I was hoping you guys would like this chapter 'cause it's my favorite though I have to get part 2 out so tell me what ya think. I'll try to get the other part of the chapter out soon!

  



	7. Default Chapter Title

  


Title: The Children of War and Peace Chapter 6 Part 2

  


Written By: Quality Paiges(aka Sailor Air)   


Rating: PG-13 (For Swears and Sexual Reference)

  


Genre: Romance/Drama

  
  


Hey All, Here's my Thanksgiving Present to you. I hope you enjoy all my fics are taking me forever but it's worth it. As always I appreciate C&C. I know you all want to know who the father is and many of you are guessing I'll just tell you although I'm not positive I'm definitely leaning towards are certain g-boy but I'm not sure if I'll go through with it. Just remember not everything is always as it appears to be and remember if your craving to read more fics I've got other stuff up on the FFN as well so just check it out under my name!!! 

  


********************* 

  


Nine 1/2 Months Ago 

  


Hilde was finished taking orders for the day. The scrapyard was very busy, but Relena was coming over. She was happy to be seeing her again. Over the years they had become friends after they met on Libra and after the war had ended. They had contacted each other and become close friends. Like only a war could make people become, Relena had gotten know and love Duo as well even though she met Duo first, it was under circumstances that put them in an odd situation. She was happy not only that she would get to see Relena, but that Relena would get a break from her work, if only a few hours worth, that was more than she usually slept at one time. Everyone that knew Relena got to be worried about her, it was like the girl never bothered to take a breath, let alone sleep. Even though peace had been maintained since Mariemeia, small, insignifgant squabbles sprang up between colonies and earth and between the colonies themselves that must be dealt with before there was enough tension to cause a battle. This was primarily Relena's job. The Preventers found the problem and did their best to understand the situation, then the problem was passed on to Relena. The Preventers job was extremely important it would take awhile to discover certain squabbles between the colonies and earth and by the then the problems might have escalated to such a degree that it would have beendifficult to talk over. But Relena kept the job of peace negotiation all to herself, even though the government feared Relena's power in this way, they did not think she would abuse it. Besides the fact that the people whom the problems were among would often refuse to speak to anyone else. Relena's role in the Gundam War was signifgant to them. Even ten years after the war had begun, they had not yet erased Relena from their minds. 

  


Duo came in the door and interrupted Hilde's thoughts. "Hey Hilde, what time is Relena supposed to get here anyway?" 

  


"Hey Duo, ya all done for the day?" 

  


Duo scratched his head. "Well since Relena is coming over I thought it would be best just to take a break and put off the rest of the work till tomorrow." 

  


"Duo! Well I guess you're right. I finished early too. Heh. But Relena should be here any second." Hilde said glanceing at her watch. 

  


"I hope she's in a good mood." Duo said. 

  


"Duo, Relena does a lot of work for the colonies. She's our friend if she's not in a good mood then we should put her in one." 

  


"Yeah you're right, I just hate it when she's down." 

  


"Yeah, me too." 

  


There was a knock on the door. Hilde ran to get it and of course it was Relena. 

  


"Relena, hello how are you?" Relena ignored the question for a moment and passed Hilde some flowers. "These are for you, you should put them in some water." 

  


Hilde ran to get a vase to put the flowers in and Relena promptly walked towards Duo. Duo stuck out his hand but Relena gave him a hug. Duo was surprised, he hadn't expected her to be this upbeat. 

  


"Hey Relena what's with the sudden displays of affection?" 

  


"Sorry if I startled you Duo I'm just in a really good mood!" 

  


"That's great. I hardly ever get to see you in one. Your usually all PMSey about the colonies or something." 

  


Hilde looked like she was about to wack Duo upside the head for a comment like that. Not only was it offending Relena but women everywhere. She wondered if Wufei had been a bad influence on him. 

  


Relena laughed. "Normally I might not take that comment so well Duo but I'm so happy nothing can get me down." 

  


Duo looked at her. He hadn't actually meant to say that out loud anyway, especially now that Hilde was glaring at him with avengence. But still, what was up with Relena? What or who could make her so incredibly happy? It's not like Relena was one to show no emotion, but Relena was not normally so fun-loving. Well, Hilde and he would have make sure they took advantage of this happy mood tonight. 

  


Hilde called them both from the kitchen. "Dinner is ready, you two go sit down at the table and I'll bring it out." 

  


"You sure you don't want any help?" Relena asked. 

  


"No, no. Stay and talk with Duo. I'll be right..." The phone rang then. "Hold on a minute I'll just take this call and be right there." 

  


Duo sighed. "Awwww, I knew we shouldn't ever give anyone our home phone number." 

  


Relena frowned slightly. "I hope nothing is the matter." 

  


Upon seeing Relena frown Duo didn't want her out of her happy mood so he said. "No, It's probably just some stupid customer not being able to work their freaking machine because they can't figure out where the on switch is." 

  


"Hey you guys, I'm really really sorry but I'm going to have to leave you two alone here for a few hours." 

  


At the same time Duo and Relena said. "What?" 

  


Although Duo and Relena were friends, Hilde was the glue that held them together. Of course they had other mutual friends like the other Gundam pilots or Noin and Sally. For reasons that could not be controlled they just didn't mesh. Their personalities so totally opposite, and unlike Heero, Duo did not have the same resoluteness Relena did. 

  


"It's really bad, we could lose A LOT of business if I don't go, ya know that guy who purchases spare parts from us for his factory? Well, one of our parts supposedly broke and quote unquote "it was no fault of our own, you must have shoty materials" so I have to go down there and see what's up." 

  


Duo leapt up "I'll go for you Hilde." 

  


"No Duo, you stay here. I want to go out on this one and make sure you don't just kick the guys ass to see him shut-up." 

  


Damn, Duo thought. "Hilde I'm hurt." What she said was true though. 

  


"I'm sure Duo. But I shouldn't be gone more than a couple hours don't worry." 

  


A couple hours? Duo thought. What are we supposed to do until then? He looked at Relena, she looked a bit uncomfortable as well. 

  


"Well, I'll see ya guys in a bit." Hilde walked out the door. Yes, her plan was complete. Of course no one had called. They had the best junk on the market. She gave a silent thank-you to Noin who had made the call just at the right time when she told her of her plan. She'd just go out for a few hours or so.... and then she would come back and Duo and Relena would be the best of friends... she hoped. 

  


Duo and Relena looked awkardly at each other. Neither one knowing what to say, Relena just picked up her coffee and took a sip. She smiled at Duo and for a lack of anything else to say she asked. "So how are you and Hilde?" 

  


"Oh ya know we're fine, the scrapyard is busy and we work all the time but we still get time to see each other and that's nice. I really like being with Hilde and we have a good time. We have this really cool game we play where we get down on the floor and " 

  


Relena put up her hand and colored. "Duo, say no more. I understand your both doing fine." 

  


Duo blushed deeply. "What are you talking about Relena? I'm talking about twister." 

  


Relena became even redder than Duo, she felt extremely stupid for what she had just said. "I'm sorry Duo." Duo burst out laughing. 

  


After a moment Relena did too. It was funny. 

  


*15 minutes later* 

  


Relena and Duo had stopped laughing each of them haveing tiny tear drops in their eyes and still a bit red from all the laughter. "I am sorry Duo. I didn't ummm errr...... mean to imply anything. But you're doing well right?" 

  


"Oh yeah." 

  


"Do you have any future plans?" 

  


"What do you mean?" 

  


"Well I don't know, are you going anywhere, doing anything, planning on winning the lotto, going to propose any time soon." 

  


"Hey why can't the women ever propose?" 

  


"Ha! So you have been thinking about marriage, haven't you?" 

  


Duo blushed but this time the blush was more subtle and he just turned his face away a little. "Ummm well that's not to say anything and all but it's like, ya know." 

  


Relena smiled. "I can't say absolutely positively but I'd bet the peace of the colonies that Hilde would say yes." 

  


"Wow, really?" Relena betting the peace of the colonies is a hefty wager. Relena was really serious about the whole thing, I'm sure Relena wouldn't bet that without good cause. 

  


Relena nodded vigerously in response to Duo's question. "Most definitely, you two fit so well together." 

  


"I do love Hilde, very much. I couldn't imagine it if she just left or something. Ahhhhh man now I'm getting all mushy." 

  


Relena laughed. "Well that's certainly not in your character. Although the only Gundam pilot I've know to get mushy is Quatre, maybe." 

  


"That's for sure. But what about you." 

  


"What about me?" 

  


"What's up with you?" 

  


"Oh, nothing different... really" Relena's voice trailed off. 

  


"Relena? Relena!" Duo waved his hand in front of Relena's face but Relena was someplace else. 

  


Duo studied Relena for a moment. The girl was pretty, smart, little optimistic maybe but still she was only 25. She should be out having some fun at least. She looked tired though, even when she was happy, she looked stressed from all the work, all in all she looked burned-out. 

  


Relena came back to life. "I'm sorry Duo, I seem to be spacing. Please forgive me." 

  


"Well I don't know about that......." 

  


Relena pleaded. "Duo pleeeeeeeaaaaaasssssseeeeee." 

  


"Oh all right!" Then more seriously he said. "Relena are you sure you're all right?" 

  


"Of course Duo." Relena said reassuringly, then a tone that was a bit more of a sigh. "It's just so many things, ya know. But really when I come over here I don't want to be sad. I like it when I visit you because you always cheer me up. I makes me happy to see you Duo. And of course Hilde too." 

  


He eyed Relena suspiciously. "You don't mean seeing me reminds you of a certain...." 

  


"Certain what, Duo?" Relena was clueless as to a certain hint Duo was giving. 

  


"Awwwww forget it. I'm glad I can be of help." He gave an overly done half bow making a bit of fun. 

  


"Really thank-you Duo." Relena leaned in and hugged Duo, she was glad she'd gotten to speak to him. 

  


This time Duo hugged her back. Why not give in. Now he could at least talk to Relena without it being weird besides she looked like she needed a hug. This is where Hilde walked in. 

  


"Ummmm guys what's up?" Relena and Duo jumped apart. Each blushed. "Oh nothing Hilde we were just playing Twister." Relena said. 

  


Duo stared at Relena. This was not like her then he laughed and Relena laughed and they didn't stop. Hilde stared at them both. Well, it may be weird but it's better than before. As Heero would say, Mission Accomplished. 

  


********************** 

  


Nine Months Ago 

  


Quatre and Relena were going over the Winner family policies in some high class restaurant. Some of the colonies were upset with the Winner's success. Quatre had brought up quite a business for himself. Of course his father had established it but after his father's untimely death, Quatre had kept it improving steadily. The problem was that the Winner's business did not allow for other new ones to grow. They were usually bought out or crushed becasue of the heavy competition. Even though the Winner's goods were of high quality and low price, recently a few rebellious people had cried out that the Winner's were abusing their position by not allowing new competition to grow. This had caused a few problems here and there between the colonies, but nothing quite like this before. The situation was escalating and Relena sent herself in to take care of it. There had been objections to her talking to Quatre as it was widely known they were great friends. All the representatives however had assented a bit unwillingly since they figured Relena's friendship with Quatre might work to their advantage in achieving their goal. Relena and Quatre were now in deep discussion about this. 

  


"And so Quatre, if you sell a portion of your company to these whining entreprenuers under a contract with your terms, your resources will still be utilized to the colonies advantage and those you have hired now will keep their jobs. Also you won't have worry about any law suits coming your way as there would be a reasonable amount of competition to appease the colonies as well as the Earth and your profits will probably stay about the same if you increase production, making your products cheaper." 

  


"Isn't that still illegal Relena?" 

  


"Technically no. Since there will be a certain amount of capital involved to increase production your actual profit will stay about the same but it's better than losing everything in a law suit." 

  


"That's brillant. I'd do almost anything for the peace of the colonies Relena, but this of course makes it so much easier. Then again, what about those who want to start new companies?" 

  


"Let them. As long as there is competition it will increase everyone's chances at a market economy. I would strongly advise against buying them out." 

  


Quatre laughed a bit. "I just can't help it sometimes Relena. I see a great new product under developed and under sold and I want to put it out there." 

  


"Just try to keep yourself under control Quatre." "Okay, but now can we have tea?" 

  


"Of course, Quatre. I don't think even my rambles could stop you from tea." 

  


"Great. How's it going with you now?" 

  


"Oh you know, busy as always but I'm happy." 

  


Hmmmm, Quatre thought Relena didn't usually throw in that happy part. Let it go, Quatre he told himself, don't upset her mood, you DON'T want to see her mad. 

  


"Oh really?" Quatre said. 'Stupid' he thought to himself don't bring it up! 

  


"Yup." Relena smiled. 

  


"That's not usual." 'Stop it!' He told himself. 

  


Relena frowned. 

  


'Ut-oh' Quatre thought. 

  


Relena smiled then. "I know but it is nice to be." 

  


'Phew!' Quatre told himself. 'Now stop while you're ahead.' 

  


"So what's making you so happy?" 'Will I ever stop?', he asked himself. 

  


"Oh I don't really want to get into that right now." 

  


'Okay, now I really gotta stop, just shut your mouth, drink your tea and nod and smile like you know what the hell is going on.' 

  


"Oh Okay." He said. 'Good job', he thought. 

  


"So how are you and Trowa?" Relena asked. 

  


"Oh well we're not getting to see much of each other lately but we're okay. It's just the same old usual routine." 

  


"Well I'm happy you two are happy." 

  


"Mmm-hmm. Hey would you like to stop by for dinner." 

  


"Oh thank-you Quatre but I'll have to decline, I have a doctors appointment tonight." 

  


"Nothings wrong is it?" 

  


"Oh no just a check-up." I hope. Relena thought. 

  


************************************* 

  


Eight Months Ago 

  


Heero was waiting inside his living room. Yes, Heero has a living room, even he has to have a place to sleep sometimes (that's not a school anyway). Computers of all types were around the room. A quarter of them were asleep but on, another quarter were turned off and the other half were all on. One tuned to the news, another to stock prices and one more to his favorite soap Passions (but that's another story). He was waiting for Relena, she was going to be here any moment now. It was almost a relief to tell Relena how he felt, but then again he felt a lot less like himself. Was that a bad thing though? That's what he had to ask himself. When she came through that door he was going to do what he felt like but first he had to find out what that was. 

  


Outside of the door, Relena sighed. Today would not be a happy visit. For either of them. She came here to do what she had to and nothing else would be what they both needed. It had been two months since they had both told each other how they felt, now it would all be over. All because of her. That's funny, I'd never thought I'd be the one in this position, Relena thought to herself. Relena pressed her thumb to the electronic scanner. The scanner only knew her thumb print and Heero's. Possiblely Duo's Relena thought but then when was the last time Duo had seen him? 

  


Heero saw Relena. He knew what he had to do, no other choice came into his head. Yes, this is where he belonged. Heero went to Relena and kissed her more passionately then he ever had done before. 

  


Relena was melting, simply falling towards the floor. She felt so hot that she thought her brain would leak out of her ears. This felt so right, how could it be wrong. She allowed herself to be taken in. No, no this wasn't what she was here for. She stuggled to pull herself away from him, away from all she ever wanted. She couldn't do it, her lips had a mind of their own. Okay, okay you can do this now just back away slowly. You can do it Relena. Heero's hand brushed Relena's check. No. No I can't. She gave away to the kiss. Relena stop it now, it's only going to make everything more difficult. She backed away, very, very, slowly. Heero followed her. She placed her hands to her lips they were going to control her this time. 

  


"Heero." Relena sighed. 

  


"Yes." Heero responded. 

  


"We have to talk." 

  


Uh-oh. Heero thought. He'd heard about this talking from Duo. Apparantly it wasn't a good thing when it came to relationships. Of course Duo was quite puzzled at the time Heero had asked him this. Going to Duo for love advice. How degradeing. But of course Hilde was quite a talker. Maybe Relena wouldn't be so bad. 

  


"What is it?" 

  


"I'm pregnant." 

  


Heero had some of the most definite signs of emotion anyone could ever imagine seeing on his face. His eyes must have literally bulged out his head. He was at a loss for words. Not that he had many.... 

  


"You're serious." It was a statement not a question. 

  


"Yes." 

  


Heero should have thought about that before. Well ummm..... he should have thought about it before Relena had been pregnant, so there. This certainly however promised to be a difficult situation. He could now see why Duo had hated this "talking" so much. Of course this had never happened to him. 

  


"Relena we can.." Heero started. 

  


Relena put up her hand which stopped his talking. "Heero, the baby isn't yours." 

  


Heero looked confused. Relena looked like her soul was being torn from her body. 

  


"What do you mean?" 

  


"You're.. You're not ... You're not the father of mybaby." 

  


Heero blinked twice. It didn't add up Relena pregnant and he wasn't the father. Who was the father then? 

  


"You were.. you were with someone else?" The question was retorical. 

  


Heero turned his face away. A mixture of hurt and confusion on his face. His hand grabbed toward his chest, what was this? This feeling. 

  


"Who is the father then?" Heero asked, he sounded cold, unemotional, detached. 

  


"I can't tell you that Heero. It would be too difficult for everyone involved." 

  


"Relena.." Heero said. 

  


"I'm going now Heero." 

  


Relena turned to leave the room. She turned to walk out of Heero's life forever. She was sobbing as she left. She hated telling him this. 

  


"Relena." Heero ran to her and turned her around. He kissed her with all his might not allowing her to go. She stuggled but he wouldn't stop. "Relena, you can't tell me this is true. I don't believe you. I can't believe you." 

  


"I'm sorry Heero." Relena was sobbing. "I'm sorry." With that she turned and left. 

  


Enough cliff hangers for ya?? Hmmmmm. Well you'll have to wait and see what happens! I hope you enjoyed it as always C&C are welcome!

  
  



	8. Default Chapter Title

Title: The Children of War and Peace Chapter 7

  


Written By: Quality Paiges(aka Sailor Air)

  


Rating: PG-13 (For Sexual Reference and Swears)

  


Genre: Romance/Drama

  


This chapter is dedicated to my very loyal and encourageing editors Jen and Razu without whom I'd probably never finish this fic, they've given me all the confidence, encouragement and constructive criticism I could ask for and I'd like to thank them with all my heart! <3 

  


Yes I do OWN Gundam Wing and if you don't believe me sue me! You're not getting any money from me anyway! (<----- This is all lies, just smile and pretend like you believe it)

  


******************* 

  


Chapter 7 

  


Duo spotted Heero walking around with the baby. He motioned to Hilde that they get off the dance floor and go investigate into what they had discussed earlier. Hilde nodded. She planned on seeing Relena tomorrow with Duo and she'd already asked Quatre and Trowa along. Maybe she could get him to go as well. She turned her head to look at him. His glare was icy. Okay maybe not, but how he reacted might be a good indicator of his feelings. Wait a sec... Heero react? Doubtful but then again the ten years after the war ended had softened him ever so slightly as it was not to be noticed by anyone that didn't look really really hard.

  


Duo was thinking the same thing. Ten years had softened him, if only a tad and as he walked towards Heero and saw him with that tiny baby in his arms he knew that it was true. "Hey Heero man how's the baby?" 

  


"Fine." Heero replied. 

  


"Can I hold him?" Duo didn't want Heero to do anything to the baby , like maybe tighten his grip a bit to much when Hilde started to work on Heero. No, Heero would not react well. This much was true. 

  


Heero arched his eyebrow slightly. "Sure you can handle it?" Heero said walking over to Duo already. 

  


"Of course. He's only a baby, how hard could it be?" No sooner had Duo said this than Heero had gently handed the baby over the Duo. The baby opened its eyes, struggling to make out his new surroundings and subconsciously note the new smells and new touch that a new person brought with him. The baby began to cry as babies don't normally like change. 

  


"Woah!" Duo exclaimed. "Calm down little guy, you're in fine hands." Duo gently jiggled the baby and walked around with him rocking him slowly. The baby was still weary and it's cries were now muffled. He just wanted to sleep. 

  


Hilde and Heero had both stared at Duo while he held the baby. Hilde smiled. Heero kept his icey glare but his eyes looked like they were grinning ever so slightly. "Hey Heero." Hilde began. "Whatcha doing tomorrow?" 

  


Heero shrugged. 

  


"Oh, so you're not doing anything important?" 

  


Heero eyed Hilde. She was obviously up to something. "What do you want Hilde?" 

  


Hilde put on her best innocent face. "Why whatever do you mean, Heero?" 

  


Heero glared. "Out with it." 

  


"Oh well ya know it's not a big deal and all but Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Noin , Millardo, and I were going out tomorrow and we wanted to know if you wanted to come with? I don't know if Wufei and Sally are going but I'm sure she'll drag him along. Ya know how it goes." 

  


Now Duo was keeping an eye out on Hilde. Heero wasn't dumb. That much Duo knew, there was a strong possibility that Heero would figure out what was going on and not like it. He hoped Heero would over react. But really with Heero's version of over reacting, the best they could really hope for was an icey glare and a no. 

  


"Where you going?" Heero had a sinking suspicion that he knew what Hilde was up to but he wasn't about to let Hilde or Duo know that. 

  


"Oh well ya know I thought we'd take Duo's van then, we'll go around picking everyone up, then we'll go out for breakfast, visit Relena, play with her baby, go out to lunch, go to the park, pick Relena up from the hospital in the afternoon, take her out to dinner." Hilde said this so nonchlantly it surprised even Heero, who thought for sure she would blurt it out and beg him to come. 

  


Heero pondered his own feelings for a moment, something he had bothered to do every once in a while in the past ten years, but well since the last eight months he hadn't, not really. NOTHING had happened as far as he was concerned. How could have anything when Relena had told him that? It had been so long since he'd seen her, spoken to her. God how he hated her, hated her baby, hated her perfect life without him, hated the way she wouldn't even tell him what happened, he hated the way she hadn't even bothered to think about him when the child was concieved. NO! NO! NO! there was nothing wrong because NOTHING had happened. He'd half managed to convince himself of that and he was sure no one else suspected anything so why couldn't he accept the fact? There had been absolutely nothing between him and Relena so why bother worrying? He hadn't seen Relena since Quatre and Trowa's wedding and that was awhile ago. He would go and just let her feel his death glare and simply not say anything, he wouldn't say a damn word to her and see how that made her feel. 

  


"Yeah, I'll go." Heero announced. 

  


Hilde and Duo had been watching Heero ponder his thoughts for awhile now and his announcement had baffled them, they both struggled to keep up with gravity. They thought they'd both fall backwards when Heero had agreed. 

  


"Ummm Okay then, we'll pick you up tomorrow at eight. Don't be late!" Hilde giggled at her little rhyme. 

  


Duo rolled his eyes. Heero glared. And none of them spoke. 

  


*************************************** 

  


The Next Day 

  


Wufei grumbled as he went to answer the door. Yes, he'd be missing a whole day of work by going to see Relena and a freaking baby. That was Quatre's thing. Not his. "Damn Sally." He muttered under his breath. Dragging him along like this. Hadn't he done enough for her already. But she had said "Out of work...yada.. yada.. yada... It's the nice thing to do... yada... I want to see her... more yada... hang out with the others." He had finally consented just to get the women to shut her mouth. He hoped he wouldn't regret it. 

  


"Wufei!" Sally pounded on the door. "Come on it's practically time to go!" 

  


"Keep your freaking pants on women!" Wufei yelled at her through the door. 

  


Sally only pounded harder. "Wufei get your ass out here!" She recieved some icey stares from the neighbors with young children and shut her mouth promptly. 

  


Wufei opened the door. "Ya know I have to live here and if you keep annoying the neighbors they're gonna kick me out!" 

  


"But that would be injustice." Sally replied mockingly. 

  


Wufei glared at her. 

  


"Joking, joking." Sally relented. "I promise I won't threaten to beat your ass in front of the neighbors anymore. I'll just make sure to do it when I see you in person." 

  


Wufei glared more. "I wouldn't be late if I hadn't been up all night taking care of a certain baby that someone couldn't take because they're apartment doesn't allow kids. Good thing I dropped that baby off at the daycare next door. So, when are they gonna be here anyway?" 

  


"Hey! It's not my fault Children's Services aren't open on Sundays, or that my apartment doesn't allow kids. But they said they'd be here a little after eight, even though it's eight thirty already, but ya know Duo and Hilde aren't exactly prompt people." 

  


Wufei's buzzer rang. "Hey Wufei it's me, Duo, come on down!" 

  


"You're late." Wufei barked into the speaker. 

  


"Heh, yeah I know Hilde and I overslept!" 

  


Wufei looked like he was gonna go off again but Sally intercepted him and spoke into the speaker. "Duo, don't worry about Wufei, he was running late anyway. We'll be down shortly." 

  


Wufei and Sally jumped into the already squashed van. It was filled up with everyone, besides themselves and Heero that is.IN the van were Duo, Hilde, Noin, Millardo, Trowa, Quatre and Catherine, who had showed up yesterday unannounced on Trowa and Quatre's doorstep and decided to hop along for the ride. Nine people in a six seater van was definitely not a comfortable thing. Duo and Hilde were in the front two seats, Trowa, Quatre, and Catherine sat in the middle seat even though it was only meant for two people and the last four Noin, Millardo, Sally and Wufei all sat in the back where there was only supposed to be three. Duo and Hilde didn't complain as they had their own seats anyway. Trowa was to silent to bother saying anything about the tight space, Quatre took it nicely getting to sit next to Trowa, and Catherine knew better than to complain when she had just invited herself along. The last four however were seated like this: Sally, Wufei, Millardo, then Noin. Noin was more than happy to be scrunched up next to Millardo, however Millardo did not look to happy sitting next to a grumbling Wufei trying to focus on talking to Noin somewhat privately, Wufei was probably the most unhappy of the whole lot, stuck (literally) between Sally and Millardo, he kept his head down mumbling to himself, crowded spaces weren't his thing. Sally didn't look thrilled herself, she was sick of Wufei's grumbling and just stared silently out the window. Duo noticed all of this when he looked in the rearview mirror. "Hey guys come on only one more stop and then we'll be at the hospital." Duo looked at the road. "Oh crap!" He cried out as he noticed he passed Heero's stop, he made a very sharp right turn causing several others to cry out various obsenites and the rest of the van glared wearily at Duo. Sally had banged her head against the window and was rubbing it gingerly now, Millardo had landed on top of Noin who had landed on top of Wufei who was now on Sally's lap. Trowa, Quatre and Catherine were now all in the a tangled heap of the floor of the van as Heero slide open the van's door and sat on the ground not bothering with a seat. He eyed them all and said nothing. Hilde seemed to be the only one unscathed from Duo's reckless driving as she was already used to Duo's infrequent use of the break. "Hey Heero, glad you're here man!" Duo greeted. "Just drive, Duo. Just drive." Heero responded. "Noo!" The rest of them simultaneously shouted. After about fifteen minutes of debating the issue they relented and let Duo drive. Not that they didn't regret it. When they arrived at the hospital, Duo had pressed so hard on the breaks a suit case fell on top of Heero and opened up all over the floor. Heero began searching through the stuff shoveing whatever seemed to belong there back in when he came upon a teddy bear. 

  


Hilde had turned around and saw Heero shoving stuff back into the suitcase she had brought for Relena. "Oh Heero I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" 

  


When the others turned to see what had happed they noticed the suitcase. "Hey Hilde what's that stuff for?" Catherine asked. 

  


"Oh it's stuff I'm bringing over the hospital, Relena called me and asked me to bring her some of her clothes since she's getting pretty sick of wearing hospital robes." 

  


"Then what's the teddy bear for?" Sally asked. 

  


"Oh well you know I thought it would help her feel better, It was sitting on top of her bed so I thought it might brighten her face." 

  


Heero paused holding the bear looking at it intently before he threw it back in the suitcase. Stupid bear. He thought. 

  


************************* 

  


Relena stared out the hospital window and sighed. She was extremely bored. Reading through paperwork had taken up most of her morning but it was so very tedious and the hospital nurses barely let her get out of bed to go to the bathroom, let alone to just walk around. She was gonna jump out of her bed in like two seconds if she didn't get to do something soon. Arg, damn bed rest! she rolled over on her stomach and pounded her fists into the bed. The door wrapped. And several boisterous people walked through the door and there were, of course, those who weren't so boisterous but the still had a commanding presence. Hilde was the first to walk over to Relena. "Relena how are you? I hope you're okay. I just can't wait to see your little girl and ooooo have you named her yet? I bet she looks just like you! Oh I have your suitcase, you can go change if you want, don't worry the rest of us will make ourselves at home." 

  


"I'm sure you will Hilde." Relena smiled. "Yeah, I'll go change and then we all can talk." She glanced around the crowd of people. Wow there were so many people here to visit her. She glanced through the crowd, there was Hilde, Duo, Wufei, Sally, Millardo, Noin, Quatre, Catherine, Trowa, and Heero. Heero was here? When she glanced through the crowd her eyes rested for a minute on his face. He defiently stared back at her not blinking, and showing no sign of emotion whatsoever. She looked slightly pained as she paused on his face the rest of the crowd began to notice that she was spending a signifigent amount of time staring at Heero, so she turned her face away promptly and walked towards the bathroom door. "I'll be right back, then I'll call the nurse to bring the baby." She smiled without parting her lips and slipped through the door. 

  


Hilde sighed and sat down on the bed. "She normally seems so much more cheerful." 

  


"Ahhhhh Hil, I'm sure she's exhausted. That's it really." He said trying to convince more people than Hilde. 

  


"Well, I hope she's alright." Quatre stated. "It would be truly said if someone like she wasn't. Relena is so good to everyone." 

  


"I don't see what her problem is!" Wufei said. "She's acting weak." 

  


Sally was growing angry. "You wanna deliver a baby?" She asked. 

  


Wufei was about to say something but Trowa intervened, not wanting there to be World War Five in Relena's hospital room. "Whatever happened to the little one you had last night?" 

  


Sally scrached her head. "Oh he stayed at Wufei's last night." The rest of the room looked baffled. "My apartment doesn't allow kids." She explained and everyone took that look of shock off their faces. "Anyway Child Services won't open for weekends and who knows when we'll be able to get ahold of someone." 

  


Wufei looked unhappy about that prospect. 

  


Noin and Millardo were talking a corner of the room. "Millardo, what will this accomplish but pain for you and Relena?" She said in a harsh wisper. 

  


"Noin..." He said warningly. "This investigation has no end it simply is. It is what I must know for myself." 

  


"What about Relena?" 

  


"She would have told me eventually." 

  


"Probably so but she'll feel betrayed if you do this. How will you ever be able to explain things to her if she ever finds out? What if you don't like what you find out?" 

  


"Then I'll have to deal with that then." 

  


The others were turning to stare as their conversation became more heated so they silenced themselves. Noin in a quiet fume and Millardo musing over what she had said. 

  


Hilde went over to speak to Noin. "What's up Noin, you don't look so happy." 

  


Noin looked down at Hilde tenderly. She didn't know her well but she admired the girl's ability to cheer Relena and the way she always seemed to know how others were feeling, even if she didn't reveal the knowledge or often express it. "It's just tension. This whole situation with Relena seems to be driving everyone insane. Humans are inquisitive creatures Hilde, They like to know what's going on with everybody at all times. With someone like Relena, it's especially true. I'm worried about her." 

  


"I understand you want to protect her Noin. She must be like a sister to you. I once had a sister a long time ago. You always want to believe in them and protect them. It seems though that not all sisters are like that as far as mine went with me. Sorry, I'm getting off track. I'm sure you want Relena to be safe and happy as I do. You must be worried about Millardo, he must be one of the inquisitive creatures you were talking about as well." 

  


Noin looked away not wanting her face to reveal anymore than she wanted Hilde to see. This girl was definitely unknowingly looking into people's hearts, unless it was just her own that was so visible. She choose her words carefully and slowly not wanting to let anything slip. "Yes. Millardo is worried about Relena. I wish not so much." 

  


At the same time Quatre, Trowa, Sally, and Wufei were engaged in conversation as well. At least it was a conversation of sorts. "I think it's very sad our little one doesn't have a name Wufei. Let's pick out a name for him so we don't have to turn him over to child services nameless." Sally said. 

  


"_Our_ little one?" Wufei asked questioningly. 

  


"Well of course we found him!" 

  


"That doesn't make him ours." 

  


"No but who else are we to refer to him as belonging to?" 

  


"To go through one's life without a name is truely sad." Trowa stated blankly. 

  


"What names are you thinking about Sally." 

  


"Hey what about Wufei Jr.?" 

  


Wufei growled. Quatre laughed and Trowa kept his statement blank simply saying. "I don't think a baby deserves a name like that." 

  


Wufei glared at Trowa. Trowa shrugged. Sally and Quatre looked uncomfortable. 

  


"Well I'm going to pick a name! And if the child get's screwed up because he has a weird name I'm blaming all of you since you're no help! The name should be meaningful and signify something so that the boy may always have a purpose. It shouldn't be general run-of-the-mill either. Hmmmm...." She couldn't think of any purposeful boy names that suited what she wanted. 

  


The others were bored by Sally but Quatre suggested a name a joke. "What about Justice." 

  


Sally looked like she had won the lotto, the size of her smile was that big. "It's perfect, his name is Justice. It's decided." 

  


They look at her incredulously. Mostly thinking. "Thank God it's not my name." 

  


Relena decided to make her entrance here. She looked better, all washed up and not in hospital clothes. Millardo came to give her a hug, the rest did the same with the exclusion of Trowa, who gave her a handshake which was much more meaningful to him, Wufei who didn't really care for Relena in the first place, and Heero whom it pained Relena to see him giving her the death glare. 

  


"I'm glad you all came. She said. I'll have the nurse bring the baby in." 

  


A new nurse came in carrying the baby, handing her promptly over to Relena. Seeing all the visitors she said, "Don't make it too long." Sharply and left. 

  


Relena stared at her beautiful baby's face. She could just hold little Pacafia Reina forever in her arms. Her name meant peaceful queen. She knew the others were just dying to hold her though. "May I present to you Pacafia Reina my new daughter." 

  


Millardo stepped to hold the baby first, however his motives were not just to meet his new neice, but to examine her for telltale signs of the father. He had already come to the conclusion that one of the Gundam Pilots must be the father, of course it was possible it was someone else, but he didn't think so. Relena respected all of the Gundam Pilots deeply and she spent lots of time with them and he didn't think it would be too hard to determine which one it was. Looking up in her date book where she was nine months ago and that would conclude that. If it did turn out that it wasn't one of the Gundam Pilots he would be surprised. He searched the contented little girls face. She didn't cry when he held her, only wiggled contently in his arms. She had honey brown hair that resembled her mother's and her eyes were blue, skin pale. This didn't actually tell him much but it was a start further examanation would be necessary. But how could he think those things with his niece in his arms? 

  


The baby was passed around through the room, each person reflecting on little Pacafia Reina differenty. Finally it came time for Heero to hold the baby. Duo began to pass the baby to Heero. "She's all yours now buddy." 

  


Heero resisted, "No I don't really want to hold her." 

  


The rest of the room frowned. "Come on Heero, hold the baby." Duo encouraged. "You were really good with that baby last night." 

  


"Hmmm... What baby?" Relena asked. 

  


Sally explained to Relena that she and Wufei had found a baby on Wufei's doorstep last night and that he was at a daycare for the moment. 

  


"Oh." Was the only thing Relena said. 

  


Duo continued to encourage Heero to hold the baby but he declined. Relena looked upset and sad. Painfully looking at Heero she said. "That's okay Duo, don't force Heero to do something he doesn't want to, not like any of us could." 

  


Duo shot a look at Heero but gave up upon Relena's request. Relena took the baby back into her arms. "I just can't believe I love her so much already." She stated. "She's so precious to me, I know she is apart of me, and her father." Oh crap! She hadn't meant to say that out loud. At least not that whole father part. 

  


The group's interest perked up, father, yes they wanted to know about the father. They silently encouraged her to continue, hoping she'd say something more. Not that they didn't care about Relena, but really their curiosity was getting the better of them! Relena blushed however and didn't say anything more. 'That was more than needed to be said.' She told herself. 

  


At last the room emptied out except for Hilde and Duo. They were all silent, not sure of what to say. 

  


Duo nudged Hilde indicateing that it was time to put their plan into action. Hilde nodded and Duo commenced. "Hey Relena I want to thank you so much for encourageing me to propose to Hilde." 

  


"Even if I did have to finish the sentence." Hilde said dryly. 

  


"Yeah well...." Duo scrached his head. "At least I got down on my knee and you were smart enough to figure the rest out. I wouldn't have the guts enough to even get to that if it hadn't been for Relena." 

  


"Yes, thank-you for shoveing this big lug in my face Relena." 

  


"Hey.........." Duo said with a bit of hurt in his voice. 

  


Relena giggled. "I know you two are perfect for each other. I'm sure your marriage will be beautiful." 

  


"About the wedding Relena, I want you to be my maid of honor!" 

  


Tears came to Relena's eyes. "Really?" 

  


"Of course really! I wouldn't have it any other way! I trust you completely and I'm sure you'll plan a great bachelorette party!" 

  


Relena winked at Hilde. "Of course I will." 

  


Duo scoffed. "Well then I'll have Heero throw me an awesome bachelor party after all." 

  


"Over my dead body!" Hilde yelled. 

  


Relena was silenced at the sound of Heero's name. She'd be walking down the isle with Heero? Of course it would only be as maid-of-honor and as best man but the symbolicness of it all. She hadn't thought of that possibility when Hilde had asked her. 

  


"Then how come you get a bachelorette party?" 

  


"Cause I said so."

  


They both glanced at Relena to see if their plan was working, sure enough she was silent and reserved. "Hey Relena is something wrong?" Hilde asked. 

  


"Oh no." Was all they got as a response. 

  


"Ya know if there is ANYTHNG you need to talk about, you can talk about it with us! Even if it's private we'll keep it confidential." Duo said. 

  


"I don't think either of you have been able to keep a secret in your life!" Relena said slyly. 

  


Hilde and Duo mocked looking offended. Then more seriously Hilde added. "Relena even if it's about the baby you can tell us." 

  


Relena looked away. "I was just thinking you could have a party together instead of two separate parties." 

  


Hilde's voice was more stern now. "Relena! That's not what you were thinking about and I know it! We're your friends, friends help each other but we can't help you if you don't tell us what the problem is. We have all tried in our own ways to understand you Relena, but we just can't, we just can't!" 

  


Duo put an edge of warning in his voice. "Hilde....."

  


"No Duo it's true. I'm so sad that Relena can't tell me something this important! I consider her one of my best friends and she's keeping this all inside! I want and I need to help her, as a person, as a friend, no even as a best friend this is something I have to do!" 

  


Noin was hanging outside Relena's door while Hilde and Duo were still inside. Millardo was off trying to pull up hospital files on the baby and everyone else was down at the hospital cafeteria, probably eating bad jello when she heard loud voices coming from inside. It sounded like Hilde and she sounded mad.

  


"... this is something I have to do!" 

  


"Miss Hilde..." Noin said as she burst through the door with a bit of restrained anger in her voice. 

  


"Miss Noin this has gone on long enough! Relena isn't being fair to herself or to her friends and it's high time somebody sat her down and told her so!" 

  


Noin pulled Hilde from Duo and Relena's earshot and told her. "Listen Hilde, you may be right, you may be more than right in fact, but Relena doesn't need someone to tell her right from wrong. She knows it. Right now she's in pain and we need to be supportive, we don't need to condemn her." 

  


"I'm not trying to do that but this is unhealthy! Relena can't be taking care of herself by doing this." 

  


"She's not but yelling won't make it any better and it certainly won't make her talk any sooner." 

  


"How do you know Relena needs to be set down." 

  


"What Relena needs is us and our support not our anger." 

  


"I don't like this, not one bit." 

  


"None of us do. But Relena has done so much, the least we can do is be patient with her." 

  


Hilde did not look happy but she relented. She did not want to be the one to get Relena into a tizzy and go stressing out. She walked back towards Relena. 

  


"Relena,I'm sorry for yelling but I'm concerned I don't think it's right for you to keep everything inside. I worry." 

  


"I know Hilde." Relena sighed. "Everyone worries about me it seems." 

  


"I hope you can tell me someday Relena,I hope you can share with me because I feel I can share anything with you." 

  


"Oh Hilde," A wall of tears welled up in Relena's eyes. "I will someday, I will. It's jut too hard right now. It's just such a secret. I don't want to hurt anyone but it seems like no matter what I do I will." The tears that had welled up in Relena's eyes fell forwards,all the salty water collecting into a ball that rolled down her cheeks, staining her skin like a river stains the land. 

  


******************** 

  


So whatcha all think! I _always_ appreciate comments and criticisms. Believe me the more response I get the more I want to write and pump out those chapters faster. I'm done with the next chapter it just needs to be edited but it's really short, I was having some trouble with writer's block for awhile but now I'm over it and I'm pretty sure of the way the story is gonna wrap up, I just need to figure out how to place all the ideas I have in my head ^_^; BTY I really need your help to finish my fanfiction as some people have commented you can have a blood test to determine the parents of a child but none of the GW characters have offical blood types so if anyone can give more or tell me where I can get information on matching up blood types with personalities and other things it will be GREATLY appreciated (and this way I can finish my fic faster)!!! I want to thank you for reading and as always have a very nice day ;) !!!

  
  



	9. Default Chapter Title

Title: Children of War and Peace Chapter 8   


Written By: Quality Paiges(aka Sailor Air)

  


Rating: PG-13 (For Swears and Sexual Reference)

  


Genre: Romance/Drama

  


Hey all I know it seems like this is taking me forever but I'm really sorry and I am working dedicately on this fic but please be patient. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Miaka (I'm sorry I dont' remember your whole e-mail addy) a girl who IM'd me saying she liked my fic a couple days ago. Anyway she really encouraged me to get this fic out ASAP so you all have her to thank for my enthusiasm and I just wanted to dedicate this chapter to her to say thank you very much. I've noticed all you guys are getting really antsy to know who the father is and now I have a pretty good idea as how I'm gonna wrap up the fic and fortuneatly I've gotten some help on determineing personality's as related to blood types. Unfortuneatley the fic won't work out the way I want it to if I do that. So I decided to screw matching personalities with blood types and just give them what's important. But I have to say I'm not telling who the father is till closer to the end. I know this may be annoying but I have to follow where I think the fic is taking me and I'd rather get the chapters out a bit slower and have them good than get them done in an hour and have them suck. At first you guys got chapters faster because I had been done with them for awhile and just fianlly got around to uploading them (and that whole 2 snow days thing) so please put up with it. I dont' really intentionally leave cliffhangers (at least not all the time) but that's where the chapter ends in my mind so when it ends I've gotta end it really. Chapter 9 should be up in a couple of days and I have all my basic ideas prepared for chapter 10 (I had no clue what I was gonna do with Chapter 8) As of right now I don't see it being anymore than 11 chapters so hang in there we're almost at a close! I apoligize to those who hate me and think I'm dragging this out but really I'm telling this from MANY point's of view and not just one so it takes awhile besides the fact that school sucks and if it were up to me I'd stay home and write fanfics all day but NOOOOO stupid teachers always handing out homework and trust me no matter how much you half-ass the work it never ends! Well gomensai for carrying on for so long. As always C&C are welcome and on with the boring disclaimer!

  


I don't own Gundam Wing and as much as I'd like to I can't and don't make money for writing fanfiction. It's just a fact of life, sorry. But if I _did_ own Gundam Wing believe me the series would be much longer and someday I will own it and believe me there will be more GW than anyone person can handle! ;) 

  


************************* 

  


Millardo had carefully tapped through hospital records to pull up these files.  He was a master at finding these sort of things and his cover story had been perfect in case anyone happened to come in the records room and find him there breaking hospital security codes by pulling up restricted files on Relena's baby and her pregnancy as well as printing out the documents.  If anyone asked he was a concerned uncle who didn't believe his sister's story about her and her child's state of health and if that didn't work threats to pull up employee files always came in handy but neither course of action was needed.  The hospital staff was busy enough just trying to keep the press from entering the hospital, today was Relena's release date and this information had somehow gotten through to the press. Fortunately, even though Duo's van was snug to say the least, it wouldn't attract any attention and it was a good way to get Relena out of the hospital unnoticed.  The last thing he needed was the simple item of Relena's date book. It would tell him where Relena was nine months ago and it would be the final piece of information he needed to determine who the father was.  This would be easy enough if all went well with Relena's secretary Mayline.  It should all go well, Mayline was a good secretary, a skilled typist, and a generally cheerful person that worked well with the politicians that were always trying to get in a meeting with Relena.  Unfortunatly she was a bit too trusting. If Millardo wanted something of Relena's, she wouldn't be able to think of any reason why not to hand it over.  After all, Millardo was Relena's brother, why shouldn't she trust him?  Millardo knew all of this was in his greatest advantage.  He took off to the hospital pay VidPhone to go talk to Mayline. 

  


************************ 

  


Heero sat in the hospital's cafeteria with Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, Sally, and Catherine, eating what looked like green jello.  Sally was telling Catherine how the newly named little Justice had thrown up all over Wufei while even Trowa was trying to stifle a laugh.  Wufei was struggling to keep an even face and pretend like it didn't bother him when this story would have been VERY embaressing to anybody else.  After the story was finished, Catherine turned to Heero and asked.  "Hey Heero, what have you been doing lately?"  Only Catherine had the gall to ask Heero something as trivial as what a former assassin had been doing after the war. Everyone else figured they didn't want to know. 

  


Heero chose to ignore that question and continued swirling his jello around in the little plastic cup, turning the once solid jello back into a liquid form.

  


Catherine repeated her question. 

  


Heero again decided to ignore Cathy. 

  


Quatre told Cathy it was probably better for Cathy to

give up her question, giving her a meaningful look that said not to pursue the matter.   


"No Quatre, I asked Heero a question.  I know Heero is a war hero but so are all of you!  It doesn't give Heero the right to act like a dickhead!" 

  


Everyone was stunned at Cathy's comment.  She normally had such a cheerful disposition and was generally kind and good natured, but like the time she slapped Trowa across the face, she could be forceful when she wanted to make her point.   

  


Heero turned his face towards Cathy's, pushing aside her jello and gave her his patented death glare.  Cathy was scared to no end but she wasn't backing down now, she managed to stare right back.  Seeing she was up to the challenge Heero stated. "I use my computer to ensure that all is going well with the colonies and I use it if I need money." 

  


"Thank-you for answering my question."   

  


"Hn." Was all Heero said in reply. 

  


The whole group was pretty uncomfortable right about that moment so Quatre suggested that they head back to Miss Relena's room, and that they do what they had originally  planned on, and that was to take Relena out to a quiet lunch.  The group agreed and quickly got out of the cafeteria. 

  


****************************** 

  


Millardo smiled into the VidPhone.  "Thanks Mayline. I knew I could count on you." 

  


Noin could hear Mayline on the phone say something in reply, though she wasn't sure what it was.  She had just stepped out of Miss Relena's room and was fairly confident that things were alright between Relena and Hilde now.  Duo was now causing Relena to laugh and her little Pacafia Reina to cry by making all sorts of fun faces.  She chuckled as she thought of this and approached Millardo. 

  


"Hello Noin." Zechs acknowledged as she approached. 

  


Noin didn't give a greeting but said. "So you're really gonna go through with it, huh?" As she leaned her head up against the wall near the phone. 

  


"Yes.  The research on the child is done really.  I've got the hospital records." He replied pointing to some papers concealed in his pant's pocket.  "Relena's secretary Mayline is going to give me Relena's date book then all I need are the blood types of the Gundam pilots and I'll be all set." 

  


"Millardo.  I once had a younger sister too.  She would be about Relena's age now.  I haven't seen her since I ran away from home. I hated my parents, I couldn't stay with them.  They were going to put my sister and I in a foster home anyway so I ran away and I wrote my sister saying I would come get her.  I promised I'd be loyal to her.  But I never went back for her.  I broke my word.  I don't even know if she's alive now.  Maybe that's why I'm so faithful to you, maybe it's because I want to, at least in part, make up my unloyalty to my sister by staying at your side.  Maybe it's not just because you saved me when we first met, maybe I'm trying to simply right my past wrongs." Millardo stopped listening here, he was thinking about something else.  "Do you really want to be unloyal to your sister Millardo?  Do you want to betray her, it might mean you regret it for the rest of your life." 

  


Millardo snapped back to life. "Noin.  Do you stay with me because of your sister.  Do you think of me as a sibling you once abandoned." 

  


Noin picked her head off the walled.  "No... I don't know Millardo.  I don't know why I do what I do sometimes.  I just know I'd rather not have anyone regret what I've regreted." 

  


Millardo picked his hand up putting it under Noin's chin.  "Noin..." He said looking into her eyes. "Noin, I don't think of you as...." 

  


"Hey that's where you guys are!" Quatre said.  "We were looking for you!  We're gonna go to Relena's room and take her out to lunch like we planned." 

  


"Okay." Noin called.  "We'll catch up with you in a minute." 

  


"Alright!" Quatre yelled back. 

  


Millardo slowly removed his hand from Noin's chin. "We'd better go." He said. 

  


"Yeah. It would be best." She said not moving. 

  


Millardo paused, looking at her for a moment longer. Then he took off down the hall, not waiting for Noin. 

  


"Damn!" Noin swore under her breath.  "That close, that freaking close and yet you can't over come those walls you built yourself Millardo.  No matter what we call you, you keep a little bit of Zechs within you." 

  


**************************   

  


Duo, Hilde,and Relena were talking now a lot more happily than earlier, after Duo had suffiently proved himself worthless in trying to make the baby laugh. Hilde once again brought up the subject of Duo and hers future nuptuials.  Going over every little detail of what the wedding dress would look like.  "It's going to short and fun Relena!  I don't want to wear something with a super long train.  How are you supposed to dance in one of those numbers right?  So I was thinking a getting a nice fitting tube dress and then placeing large bow on the back!  The entire thing will be made out of silk and instead of a veil I want a crown of flowers made of dasies and white roses.  And large choker pearl necklace.  What do you think?" 

  


"I can't wait to go out looking for a dress with you Hilde!  It's gonna be so much fun!  You and Duo are always the best to hang out with, I'm sure we'll have loads of fun watching you try on dresses!" 

  


"What!  I'm gonna go looking for dress with you guys?"

  


"Of course Duo." Hilde replied.  "You're gonna have to be there to make sure we don't go crazy spending all of the money for the wedding on a single dress." 

  


"Ohhhhhh but I don't want to Hilde please please please don't make me go!!!" 

  


"Wether you go or not is your decision but don't be mad if I blow your life savings!" Hilde sang out. 

  


"Arg!  Stuck going shopping with girls!" 

  


Quatre and the gang walked in at the moment shortly followed by Millardo, then by Noin.  "Hey you guys let's get out to lunch.  Are you hungry Relena?" Quatre asked. 

  


Relena's stomach growled quite loudly causing her to blush furiously.  She hadn't really eaten much in the hospital, the food was gross and after giving birth she just didn't really have an appetite. 

  


Most of the group chuckled appreciatively.  "Well I guess that answers Quatre's question little sister." Millardo said. "We'll go off to Duo's van in groups so not to attract attention from the press. A crowd of us leaving the hospital would bring too much notice.  If Noin, Quatre, Trowa or myself go with Relena it will bring too much notice since I'm Relena's brother and Noin is constantly with Relena.  Quatre and Trowa will be too visible because of Quatre's fame in the colonies.  If Sally and Wufei go with Relena they could be possibly noticed since they're Preventors, but I think it will be safe with just one of them.  You two decide who is going with Relena.  The rest of you can work it out among yourselves and no more than four in a group." 

  


Sally decided to go with Relena for obvious reasons, and Hilde wanted to continue talking to her maid of honor.  Duo went with Quatre and Trowa and that left Wufei, Millardo, Heero, Noin and Catherine. The guys split up from the girls and they all took different routes out of the hospital. 

  


Okies Whatcha all think. Short I know, especially compared to some of my chapters. I think this was my shortest one. The next one should be out within a couple days. All of you who are worried about Relena's motivations for keeping this big secret don't worry all your questions shall be answered at the end. I might add an epilogue as well to the end of the 11 chapters just so you guys can have some more resolution. Well as always C&C are welcome. (and if you reallly want some more of this fic pray or hope or wish or do whatever you can to get me some snow days so I can work on this fic)!

  



	10. Default Chapter Title

Title: The Children of War and Peace Chapter 9

  


Written By: Quality Paiges (aka Sailor Air)

  


Rating: PG-13

  


Genre: Romanca/Mystry/Drama

  


Hey All, No I haven't died and dropped off the face of the planet. But my computer has been acting sooooo crazy and then AOL didn't send me this chapter back from my editor so it took forever to get it back and it's all craziness! So please forgive me. Oh yeah I should warn you this is the biggest cliff hanger EVER and ya know for this story that's saying a lot. So in away I guess you should be greatful this chapter came out a tad late 'cause that way you get to the next chapter faster. Anyway as always C&C are welcomed. Have a nice day and enjoy the story.

  


Chapter 9 

  


Fortunately the whole group had managed to make it out of the hospital without too much hassle. Millardo had some trouble with the press but after Wufei started screaming injustice at the reporters they backed off. Not that some nutbag would have stopped them but when Wufei threatened to track them all down and show them justice by beating them senseless with his bare hands the press had enough common sense to back off and let them pass. Hilde, Relena and Sally along with little Pacafia Reina were the first to reach the van. Hilde took the opportunity to jump in the driver's seat. 

  


"Thank God you're driving Hilde I don't know if we could stand any more of Duo's driving!" Sally exclaimed while getting into the middle seat of the car. 

  


"Well ya know I don't want him driving with the baby in car which reminds me. What are we going to do about a baby seat for Pacafia?" 

  


Relena climbed into the middle of the van with Sally. "Well if Duo were driving I would be a lot more concerned but we really can't fit anything else into the van as it is, I'll just hold onto her. I'd prefer it that way all the same." Relena carefully passed Pacafia over to Sally as she buckled her seatbelt carefully. 

  


The rest of the group came gradually all within a few minutes of the past group and after a little bit of arguing from Duo, Hilde set of to the Restaurant they had planned to go to (it's Denny's if you must know). Heero had of course silenced Duo by giving him his special patented Duo- I'm-Gonna-Kill-You-If-You-Don't-Stop-this-Right-Now-Death-Glare and they were off. 

  


**************** 

  


The mysterious blonde women rolled over on her couch. 'What did I do? Whatever was I thinking?' She asked herself again and again. 'Was that really the right thing? Of course I had to save him but was it right to give him to someone else other than his mother. I don't even know if he really is the father.' The VidPhone buzzed. Dragging herself up from the couch she trodded over to the phone. She was in a mood of self-wallowing pity and did not want to be disturbed but she flattened her hair and got ready to make an appearance anyway. They'd probably just keep calling back. 

  


She flipped the monitor on. "Hello. Talk to me." 

  


"Oh I certainly will." Came the party's reply. 'Oh SHIT!' She thought to herself. 'Damnit all!' I knew I should have done a freaking better job of making my whereabouts untraceable. It wasn't enough that she had aparently dropped off the face for the past ten years not really making contact with the outside world. NO she had to go and be a dumbass and not bother covering her tracks. She should have freaking known they would trace her back to that whole hospital incident. 

  


"I thought I took care of you." Came the mysterious women's reply. "Just can't give up can you. Face it you lost in the hospital when the good doctor died in your arms. You don't have the babies any more, you just can't win." 

  


"Dorothy Catalonia, I knew it was you. Your security system may not be perfection itself but you make a good job of disappearing. All I found was this phone number. So I just had to call and confirm. It may have been ten years since there was any trace of you but those double eyebrows just give it away doesn't it. I can't believe you haven't plucked them yet." 

  


Dorothy silently fumed. Clenching her fists and giving out a cold sweat in the calmest voice she could she gave her reply. "Doesn't matter that you've found me, doesn't matter if you kill me. Your missions dead and I bet your organization has abadoned you." 

  


"Oh Miss Dorothy do you ever learn? It doesn't take many to start a war. It takes less to hurt Miss Relena where it counts. A women's children are her most important thing and this will help me destroy her and them." She held up a red vial to the screen. "Do you know what this is Miss Dorothy?" 

  


Dorothy brought a hand in front of her mouth to cover her open mouthed statement. "It's blood, it's blood." 

  


"Very good Miss Dorothy. Now can you guess who's blood it is?" 

  


Dorothy didn't say anything she was reeling from shock. 

  


"Well since you aren't saying anything I suppose I'll have to tell you. It's Miss Relena's little boy's blood you know the one you handed over to that pilot of 05." 

  


Dorothy's face went even larger in shock. She knew where the baby was? 

  


Lei laughed. "Oh that' right you didn't know I'd found him did you? Well it didn't take me too many guesses. You're so predictable Miss Dorothy. But you know what this blood tells me right? It tells me Miss Relena' s big secret. The one everyone is so interested in figuring out. It tells me the father of these children." 

  


Dorothy stood back from her VidPhone. "But... but why? Why not just kill her or the children. Why something so trivial?" 

  


"Oh I'm sure who the father was wouldn't really matter to most people if Miss Relena had been foreward and honest and just went ahead and told everyone who it was but now she's got their interest perked. They think she must have done something wrong if she won't say. They'll be looking for excuses to say this was horrible of her. That's where my organization takes place. We won't be violent we'll come in preaching all the same pacifist crap Miss Relena spits out at us but we.... well we won't have secrets to keep from the people. They'll love us. We'll take over, peacefully at first and then. Then we'll see what happens I guess." She let out the last sentence with a school girl giggle. 

  


"This is so pointless. The people love Miss Relena. Her popularity rate is at an all time high. Why? Why are you trying to take over now that we have peace. A peace that has been in place for over nine years and one that we surely thought would last?" 

  


Lei smiled. "I can try to explain it to you but it's like they say. If you have to ask you'll never know. My organization AFUEA was in place long before OZ or even Romafeller, but were not a violent group by nature. We simply waited for the right time and place to enter into the political arena unscathed by competition. And when we get into office we'll silently abide out time until the Earth and the colonies will be many nations, many people but they shall all be united by AFUEA." Lei winked at Miss Dorothy. "But... I really shouldn't tell you anymore you know. The rest is classified information." 

  


"No, no you won't. You won't even get to tell Miss Relena what you found out because I will stop you." 

  


"My dear you don't' have nearly enough time for anything of the sort. I'm seeing Miss Relena tommorrow. Tomorrow is the day the world changes. Tomorrow is the first day of the rest of the world." With this the VidPhone clicked off into a mass of blank oblivion. 

  


'Shit!'Dorothy thought to herself. 'I have to find where Miss Relena would be tomorrow.' 

  


************************** 

  


Hilde's driving proved to be a vast improvement over Duo's. Even Wufei mumbled that women was good for something. As they approached the parking lot to Denny's however Millardo was put into his ever over protective big brother mode. He may have wanted to blow up the Earth at one point at time but NO ONE was gonna mess with his little sister. Only he had that privledge. "Do you really think this is safe? Relena may be recognized I don't want people to start harassing her." 

  


Noin however managed to keeping him calm. "Millardo, With all of us here I'm sure if anything happens we can take care of her. As far as anyone else knows Miss Relena is still in the hospital." 

  


"Yeah that's right Millardo." Hilde pitched in. "Besides this is Denny's, I doubt the people that come here would even recognize her or care. It's not some big high class society thing." 

  


The rest of the group sweatdropped. That was not the way you convince Millardo of his little sister's safety. He looked unsure. 

  


Relena patted her brother's hand. "I'm sure Noin can be trusted Millardo. She's correct with all of you here I feel very well protected." 

  


Millardo relented to his sister. "Yes I'm sure Noin is right. I just worry." 

  


"I know." Relena replied. 

  


Fortunately Hilde actually knew how to park and they all got into Denny's safely. Everyone except for Duo that is who happened to slip and fall on his bum. Since Noin was now holding Pacafia, Relena bent down to give Duo a hand. "Duo were not playing Twister." She said smiling at their own private joke. 

  


"Relena do you really think I'm the type of guy to play Twister in a Denny's parking lot?" Duo said recalling the joke. 

  


"I don't know Duo. With you I just never know." 

  


"Heyyyy!" 

  


The others were throughly confused. "What's with Twister?" Catherine asked. 

  


Feel this ended of at a wierd spot when I said there was a cliff hanger and all. Yeah you're right then cause my baka computer wouldn't let me save the whole thing so I could only upload part of it. So the next one is coming out ASAP, Okies?

  



	11. Default Chapter Title

Title: The Children of War and Peace Chapter 9 Part 2

  


Written By: Quality Paiges (aka Sailor Air)

  


Rating: PG-13

  


Genre: Romanca/Mystry/Drama

  


So here it is as promise, see now it's like you get two parts in one day isn't that better? Okay so it's not sue me! Ahhhhh no don't you'd be wasting your money I own nothing. I only own Gundam Wing in my fantasy world.

  


The others were throughly confused. "What's with Twister?" Catherine asked. 

  


"Oh I guess you can just call it an inside joke, Cathy. I suppose you just had to be there, ya know?" Relena replied. 

  


"Oh." 

  


Hilde smiled glad that Relena was up to being playful and laughing. Also glad that her work of that one night had paid off. She was completely unaware of the sexual undertones the game implied. 

  


Inside Denny's they were greeted by a waitress no older than 50 yet no younger than 40. She was your average height, a bit of a heavy build with medium length black hair and dropping eyes. She had crow's feet and wore heavy blush. Her eyebrows were penciled in with make-up and she looked generally displeasing. However she greeted them kindly and quickly anticipating a large tip from such a group rushing them to a table asking them what they wanted to drink. 

  


They went around the table. 

  


"Orange juice." Catherine requested. 

  


"Tea no milk but a little sugar." Quatre said. 

  


"Water." Trowa answered. 

  


"Coffee. Black." Wufei said. 

  


"Coffee, cream and two packs of sugar for me." Sally replied. 

  


"Just apple juice." Noin said. 

  


Millardo was looking over the Menu looking for Don Perigon (this really expensive good tasting Champagne ;D ) he couldn't find it. "Miss could I please have the wine list?" 

  


Noin nudged him with her elbow and shot him a look while the rest of the burried their faces in their hands shaking their heads back and fourth thinking of Millardo's unawareness about life outside endless wealth. The waitress looked at Millardo curiously. 

  


"Ummm just coffee with cream." 

  


"Milk please." Relena requested as she pulled out a bottle for the baby that had been given to her by the hospital. 

  


"Decaf Coffee." Heero muttered. 

  


"Beer." That one came from Duo. 

  


Hilde tugged on his braid with a lack of gentleness. "He'll have a Coke the same as me." 

  


"Coke." Hilde repeated this time with a lot more firmness and she gave a final tug to Duo's braid and let go. 

  


Duo gently rubbed the roots of his hair under his braid, Hilde's tug had smarted. 

  


The group lapsed into silence pouring over their menus. Each wondering what to get no one besides Duo and Hilde had actually eaten there before and they weren't sure of quite what to expect. 

  


"Sooooo ummm...... how's the food?" Relena asked. 

  


"Oh it's really greasy and bad for you but it tastes great!" Duo responded. 

  


"I think you'll like the grilled chicken Relena." Hilde told her hopeful to stop everyone from being scared of the food due to Duo's comments. She may have loved his heart but him stomach was on a whole nother level. 

  


Duo continued to make comments on the place's food left and right up to the point where the whole group outside of Hilde wasn't sure if they were quite that hungry anymore, even Relena who had been starving was beginning to have second doubts about the food. However Hilde had managed to shove a few cheese fries into Duo's mouth shuting him up for the whole two minutes it took everyone else to order. 

  


The group went through endless chatter waiting for the meal. Well the girls along with Duo and Quatre were doing all of the talking with Millardo throwing in a comment now and then. After they were all done fussing with Relena's baby. Hilde brought up shopping with Relena for a wedding dress the next day. 

  


"All you guys have to come! It won't be the same without you!" 

  


All the girls nodded and talked excitedly about shopping. The guys turned their heads and rolled their eyes. Duo was wondering if it wasn't a better idea to just elope. When Sally saw the look on Wufei's face she turned to Hilde and in a not quite a hushed enough whisper she cupped her hand to her face as if not wanting anyone else to hear she said, "Hilde don't worry we'll bring the guys too even if we have to club them and drag them there." Hilde giggled. 

  


Wufei arched an eyebrow and said. "What makes you think I'll show up women?" 

  


Sally raised her voice to a squeaky tone like some Aunt talking to her little nice saying something stupid like 'geee isn't that cute?' "Ohhhhhhh that's so sweet Wufei wants to stay at home with little Justice and take care of him all by himself." 

  


Wufei Growled. "Women you're taking care of that baby." 

  


"Of course as long as were going with Hilde." 

  


"Grrrrrrrrrrr." Was the only sound made by Wufei. 

  


"Relena's gonna be my maid of honor everyone. So the rest of you absolutely have to be bridesmaids. Now you all have an excuse to go shopping with me anyway since I have to pick out dresses for all of you." 

  


After all the girls confirmed Hilde Quatre spoke up his concerns for the guys that were there. "Hilde I'm sure all of us guys would just love watching you try on wedding dress." Quatre paused silently willing the others not to roll their eyes. "But we all have a lot of work to do so of course we'll come to your wedding but we simply cannot make it tomorrow." 

  


"But you guys HAVE to come!" Hilde whined. 

  


"Whatever for Hilde? I'm sure we'll be of no use to you. Your girlfriends will help you pick a much better dress than we ever could." 

  


Hilde was stumped so she did what any girl in her right mind would do. She dumped the problem on her boyfriend. If he didn't solve this problem, he knew where he would be sleeping tonight and it wasn't in the house! "Duo tell them why they have to come." 

  


Duo looked startled. "Me?" He said pointing a finger at his face wide eyed. 

  


"Yes you silly." She said trying her very best to look cute and innocent. "Didn't we talk about this last night? After you told me Heero was your best man?" She batted her eyelashes. 

  


While everyone else knew exactly what Hilde was trying to pull of Duo was clueless. "Ummm well ummm....." Duo started. 'Damn! He thought, did I really forget?' 

  


"Don't be shy now Duo, it was such a good idea. I'm sure they'll say yes!" 

  


'Oh crap!' Duo thought. 'What am I going to do? What can Hilde possibly be talking about? Heero best man yes he remembered talking about that. What question did he have for everyone? It had to have something to do with the wedding. A reason why they all had to come the next day. Hmmmmmm....... What could he ask? Wait a minute.... of course if Hilde was having so many bridesmaids than he had to have more than Heero as just a best man. He would have to have groomsmen!' 

  


"Well... Duo?" Hilde said. "Aren't you gonna ask them?" 

  


"Well guys I hate to put it out but ummmm...... You wanna be my groomsmen?" Duo looked towards Hilde to see if he had asked the right thing. Hilde smiled so he knew that must have been it. 'Phew!' Hilde thought. 'That was too close.' 

  


"I'd love to Duo." Quatre said. 

  


"Yeah I don't' see why not." Trowa responded. 

  


"Well I don't really know you that well but you were a Gundam Piolet and I respect that. So yes." Millardo haugtily replied.

  


Grumbles were heard from Wufei's general direction. But before he could give a resounding no Sally clamped her hand over his mouth tightly and forced his head into a nod saying. "Wufei will be happy to be a groomsmen, Duo. He's honored you asked him." 

  


The waitress arrived with the groups food. They all managed not to look incredibly disgusted as the food (if you could call it that) was placed in front of them. The entire group was brave however and dug in. Mostly finding it wasn't as horrible as it looked. The group stopped talking until Relena had managed to drop her fork. Between Pacafia's demand for attention and trying to cut up her chicken and eat she was having a difficult time of it. Without hesitation she gently passed Pacafia to Heero, "Heero please hold her while I retrieve my fork." Relena slid under the table with much difficulty. First she put all her weight towards her knees that left everything from her chest up stuck between the table and the seat. Then with caution she managed to slide further to her knees and get under the table. It was darker than she expected it to be. She felt around for the fork with her hands careful to avoid everyone's feet. Feeling around she managed to grasp as what seemed to be the forks handle. Now that she had found it she wondered how exactly she was going to get out from under the table in a crawl position. Getting under it had been hard enough. 'Hmm... I'll stay under here a moment. Heero's gonna hold Pacafia or I'll be damned.' After a moment she started to get up but she heard voices coming up from above the table that didn't belong to any she recognized. 'Well it would look pretty stupid of me to just get up with total strangers standing there. It's certainly not like I want to draw attention to myself.' 

  


The group at the table had not forgotten about Relena but they hoped she would stay under there when the strangers approached their table. The strangers happened to be girls. They looked like young teenagers. Both wearing jeans and a t-shirt with their hair up in matching styles. Infact they were dressed exactly the same but besides that they were polar opposites one tall and darkly colored while the other was short and very pale. Apparently Relena's baby had caught their eye. 

  


"Oh what a cute baby!" The taller one cried in a girlish giggle. 

  


"She's so adorable." The shorter one agreed. 

  


The group did not respond but stared at them incrediously. 'And these girls are doing exactly WHAT here?' Heero thought. The rest of the group looked like they were thinking the same thing. 

  


The taller one noticed the reaction of the group. She winked at Heero. "Well the baby's not the only cute one." The shorter one stupidly giggled, her hands flew to her mouth to cover up the loudness of the full laughter. 

  


"I hope you're not the father. I'd be real diappointed." The taller one said ignoring the shorter girl still recovering from her giggle fit. 

  


Everyone besides Heero had their jaws to the table. 

  


'These girls had the balls to flirt with Heero Yuy? The audacity, it was ludicrous!' 

  


'Never in a thousand years.....' 

  


'Hmmm I wonder if Hilde would be mad if I.......' 

  


'Women!' 

  


'I can't believe it, simply can't believe it.' 

  


'.........' 

  


'Just what is going on here?' 

  


'Hey why isn't anyone hitting on me?' 

  


'Oohhhhhhh Relena's gonna be mad!' 

  


These were only some of the thoughts that went through the rest of the groups mind at the time. [I"ll let you guys decide who said what ;) ] 

  


"I'm not." Heero said pointedly. 

  


The darker one now gaining confidence pushing the shorter one to the side said, "Good then call me sometime." Tossing a small piece of paper on the table. Heero didn't even look at the paper and the girls left to their own table wherever that was. 

  


Thirty seconds passed since the girls left. Relena managed to slowly pull herself up from under the table. Her face was an angry red. "Found my fork." She said. "But I think I'll ask the waitress for a new one, the floors down there were filthy." She accepted Pacafia back from Heero and the rest of the group continued eating in silence (Even Duo and Hilde!) no one bringing up what had just happened. 

  


********************** 

  


Millardo walked into his apartment door. He could have lived with Relena in her large house she often commented to him on how lonely it was, hinting at his living there. But he knew Relena liked her privacy and he liked his so he never staid with her for long when he visited her. He flipped on his computer, drawing up a science program from the hard drive that determined the possible blood types a child could have if their parent's had different blood types (this program may not be in existence but it's my fic and it's many years in the future so there :P ). Once he figured out the possible blood types of Pacafia with the different pilots he would take those and compare it to Pacafia's blood type. 

  


The results were pulled up in seconds. He scanned through the results. "Oh My God!" He cried out. Even with just blood types there was only one possible father. He couldn't believe it! My God he never thought he would be it! He was so responsible he was sooooo well not interested in Relena in that way. He pulled out Relena's date book. Nine months from the babies birth she had met with him it was even in her date book. Millardo was NOT liking this. 

  


Noin stormed down Millardo's hall. 'This cannot be carried any further. Millardo cannot find out the father of Relena's baby, it will destroy all the trust they worked so hard to build in their relationship, I am not going to allow this to be carried any further.' She shoved the key in the door. Not waiting for Millardo to come to the door, not bothering the knock. She went up to him and said with all the firmness her voice could carry. "Millardo I cannot allow this to go any further! If you carry though with finding out the father of Relena's baby you'll regret it forever and I cannot allow you to do something so self-destructive. If will ruin all the trust you and your sister have put within one another. I told you I'd always stand by your side and I will but I cannot simply stand there when you're hurting yourself." 

  


Millardo gazed at Noin. "Yes Noin, your advice would be the correct course of action. But it's already too late." He finished his sentence embracing her in his arms. 

  


"Oh Millardo." She sighed. "Is it true, are you sure?"

  


"It's impossible for it to be otherwise." He responded. 

  


"I'm so sorry Millardo, I've failed you I should have stopped you sooner, I should have prevented this. I knew it would cause you pain. I didn't do enough." She said tensing in his arms, not moving. 

  


"Hush. Noin. You did all you could. It is no one's fault but my own. You warned me and I wouldn't have done otherwise if you'd told me more. But hindsight is 20/20 right? I just never thought the father would be Quatre Winner." 

  


Okay okay I know huge cliffhanger right? Do I enjoy letting you hang? Yes yes I do. Gomensai but it's just so fun! Anywayz I can already seen the guns being pulled out and pointed at in my general direction. So I'll scurry off and work on the next chapter more. I do know who the father is, it will be revealed in the next chapter I promise, though I'm not sure if there will only be one more chapter or two. I hope you all enjoy reading the series and if you don't why _are_ you bothering? So make sure to leave a review because they always inspire me to write faster ;) 

  
  
  



	12. Default Chapter Title

Title: The Children of War and Peace Chapter 10

  


Written By: Quality Paiges (aka Sailor Air)

  


Rating: PG-13

  


Genre: Romanca/Mystry/Drama

  


AN: Hey are you all sick of my authors notes? Oh well I put 'em up anyway even though I bet half of you don't read them. I've decided this is not the last chapter! But this is a good chapter I promise at least I think it is and one of my editors says it's the best yet so I'm hopeful that you'll like it. Any confusions you've had with the motivations behind the characters will hopefully be cleared up the next chapter and I'm gonna add an epilogue depending on the response I get from you guys. A special thanx goes out this chapter to one of my editors Jen 'cause she got this chapter back to me in less than a day so you guys could all have it faster! I didn't leave ya hanging for real long now did I? As always C&C are appreciated. Have a nice day and standard disclaimers apply!

  
  


The group filed in methodically to the dress shop. Each one following Hilde's lead. The little bell on the door jingled each time one of them caught it and pushed it forward again. A women standing a little distance off twisted her head towards the door when she heard the bell and dutifully trotted towards our group. 

  


The women wore a blue blazer and skirt, underneath the blazer was a carefully white pressed cotton dress shirt. On her blazer there was a name tag that said "How may I help you? I'm Carol". 

  


Striding towards the group she introduced herself as she got closer. "Hi, I'm Carol. How are you today?" Not allowing them to answer she went on. "You must be the bride." She said pulling Hilde's hands into hers. "We'll be able to fix you up really nice." Looking through the crowd she pulled Duo out of it. "And you're the groom. Now let's see.... You, miss long honey hair!"

  


Relena pointed a finger to herself mouthing "Me?" 

  


"Yes you. You're the maid of honor." She started arranging everyone in lines like putting them into position for some sort of odd sport. Carefully positioning Duo and Hilde at the front of the group. Relena a little ways off from Hilde's side. "Now for the rest of you." She said tapping her fingers together. 

  


"I wanted to get a dress not a wedding coordinator." Hilde whispered to Duo. 

  


Carol turned back around and stared and Hilde and Duo. "You two, you don't wanted to be chatter boxes when the minister is proceeding do you?" Duo and Hilde shook their heads. "Good. Then hush." If we are ever to find the right ensembles for you we simply must know how you'll look at the alter!" 

  


Duo and Hilde nodded looking a little scared at this obviously obsessed and now scary saleswomen. 

  


"Spandex boy! Here now!" She said point to a spot equally distant from Duo as Relena was from Hilde. 

  


Heero arched an eyebrow and remained where he was. Carol squinted her eyes as if to say 'You dare challenge me.' 

  


"Not a talker are you Mr. Spandex? Well you're the best man aren't you? So scoot your behind over to this spot now or I'll scoot it for you." 

  


Heero didn't move. 

  


"Oh come on Heero please do it. Come on then we can just get a dress and go." Duo pleaded. 

  


"Groom, you would not have just any dress for your bride would you? All wedding dress must always be absolutely perfect for the bride." She said with a glint in her eye. "Absolutely perfect." She said more resolutely. "So therefore I am forced to remove your best man here, and bring him to you're side." She walked dutifully towards Heero and said. "Okay soldier boy, time for you to move." Even at the soldier comment Heero didn't go anywhere. "Alright, alright I see you're not gonna be moved by me." Carol seemed to relent. 

  


"It's a good thing that women gave up." Duo whispered to Hilde. "I didn't want a repeat of all those Relena incidents." Duo said referring to all the times Heero had pulled a gun out of nowhere and threatened to kill Relena. 

  


"You Groom sush up!" Carol said this at the same time she slapped Heero's butt! 

  


The whole group was in an absolute fit of giggles. Duo was rolling on the floor. Hilde was pounding her feet narrowly avoiding a poor Duo on the ground. Relena laughed whole heartedly into her hands barely covering her laughter as she leaned on Catherine for support who wasn't much help since she was laughing so hard she was crying. Noin and Sally were the worst of them, laughing so hard the babies in their arms were crying from all the shaking [AN: Noin had Pacafia, she just likes holding her and Justice is with them still, Damn children's services as our Wufei would say]. Quatre and Millardo laughed good naturedly even Wufei and Trowa cracked one of their rare smiles for the occassion. 

  


A low growl was heard from Heero as he walked towards the spot Carol had pointed to earlier. 

  


"I'm used to dealing with all sorts of people Heero, it's best if you just cooperate. If I slap your tush again your girlfriend might get mad." 

  


"Girlfriend?" The entire group but Heero exclaimed! 

  


"Why yes. Little Miss Maid-of-Honor over there. Aren't you this guy's girlfriend?" 

  


"No. Not at all." Relena said quietly putting her head down. 

  


"Hmph! I've never been wrong about these sort of things before. Well if I'm wrong about it then I know you should be....." 

  


Heero cut her off before she could say anymore. "Relena has a child." Heero gestured towards Noin who was still holding Pacafia. "She has someone else." A little more remorsefully. 

  


"Oh I see." Carol said slightly more embarressed. "Well let's get on with it. Sister of the bride you're next in line. I would like to keep this a little closer by height but it can't be avoided." 

  


"Ummmmm Carol... right?" Hilde began, Carol nodded so she went on. "Listen I don't have a sister.... not... here." 

  


"You don't?" Carol asked with a puzzled look. 

  


"No." Hilde said becoming more confused by Carol puzzlement. 

  


"Well then who is she?" Carol asked pointing at Noin. 

  


"That's Noin, a friend." Hilde responded now exasperated throwing her hands down at her side with a fed up look on her face. 

  


"Excuse me Carol we're not related." Noin broke in. 

  


Carol was now becoming exasperated. "Then why in the world do you to look so much alike, I even feel a sisterly vibe between you two." 

  


"Listen I don't know anything about vibes or what not but we're not sisters. It's a coincidence that we have similar features. It's not like we look that much alike." Noin said throughly upset. 

  


"Exactly. Just because we look alike doesn't mean there is any relation. Really! The only sister I ever head abandoned me long ago." 

  


Noin looked stricken at this and she walked back towards Millardo. Hilde was becoming agitated with tears coming up in the corners of her eyes. Duo went to embrace her gliding his hand across her back calming down the now shaking Hilde. "Shhhhh.... shhhhhhh now Hilde it's okay. We can just go okay. Let's go someplace else where the sales people aren't so crazy." 

  


Carol was apparently infuriated. "Listen I'm never wrong about these things. To be wrong twice in one day. That's just not right."

  


Relena intervened. Walking away from her designated "spot" given to her by Carol she grabbed that women (how Wufei-ish) by her arm and dragged her to the corner of the room. 

  


"Listen lady, My friends and I came here willing to buy A LOT which gives you a nice big commission. But if you gonna screw it up we leave. Got it?" 

  


Carol only nodded and said. "Dresses that way." she pointed in a direction opposite of herself. 

  


"Thank you." Relena said and marched off towards the rest of the group."Come on Hilde let's get you a dress." Relena said throwing her arms around Hilde and walking her towards the aisles of dresses. 

  


********************* 

  


Carol sighed sensing her lost commission and turned around as she heard footsteps approach her. "Hello I'm Carol. May I ask your name? Can I help you?" She said automatically as she would to anyone. 

  


"Oh well no. Not really anyway. But you can be silent that might help." Lei replied circling Carol. 

  


"Excuse me?" Carol asked genuinely confused. 

  


Lei brought her arms up and around Carol having the them carefully placed on her shoulders as she carefully squeezed a pressure point. Carol fell to the ground with a thud. "That's okay you don't need to understand." She said gathering up Carol's body. "Oh and by the way my name is Lei." 

  


********************** 

  


Relena was in the dressing room beside Hilde's. If there was one good thing about this place it was the dressing rooms each one was like it's own individual room. One completely blocked up by the next the only way to get to the next one was to exit the door and then enter the next. She was sure they were almost soundproof (okay this is total BS this never happens but just go with it). It was a nice change from the usual dressing room where the door normally barely covered your naked body. She carefully stepped into the blue tube dress Hilde had picked out for her. There was a large bow in the back and that was making it difficult to zip up. A knock came from the door. "Who is it?" Relena called out. 

  


"It's a sales clerk Miss. Carol is indisposed at the moment and she asked me to check on you. Is there anything I can help you with?" 

  


Relena half chuckled with amusement as she wondered if she had bothered Carol out of her profession, it was for the best that she was unavailable now. "Actually yes I'm having a bit of trouble pulling up this zipper could you help me?" 

  


"Of course, could you unlock the door please?" 

  


"Yes one moment." Relena pushed the door's lock button instantly releasing the lock as she turned around facing the mirror holding the top her dress. The sales clerk immediately entered and shut the door. Then carefully proceeding to pull up Relena's zipper. Relena paused to judge herself in the mirror, undecided she asked the girl. "I'm not sure what do you think?" 

  


"Well Miss Relena you have put on a bit of weight since the pregnancy, haven't you now?" 

  


Relena's eyes widened. "What? How did you know?" 

  


"Oh you'd be surprised what I know Miss Relena." Lei responded picking her face up so that it showed in the mirror. She then wrapped one arm around Relena's waist and arms which hung limply at her sides the other arm was brought up in a salute like manor but in her arms she held a gun and held it closely to Relena's temple. 

  


"But... why?" Relena said. 

  


"Ohhhh so many people pull this on you Miss Relena and you always ask them the same question. Now if you'd only learn there is always the same answer no matter how they reply. You contain power, we want that power so if we can destroy you it's up for grabs. But we won't kill your literally only politically but my organization never said I couldn't play with you first." 

  


"Kill me if you must just spare my child." 

  


"Relena please I'm not that petty. I'm not going to kill you. What use of you are to anyone dead? Besides the whole reason for your destruction is your child. If it hadn't been for your secrecy on who the father was this wonderful opportunity would have never come into our hands. You kept it such a secret didn't you? You even kept it from him. But it will all come out. We know who he is, he's here with you. But I think I'll have fun with him too."

  


Relena sobbed into her hands. "No I've worked so hard so he wouldn't be hurt. I worked so hard to keep it from him so he didn't have to take any responsibility to worry about me to care." 

  


"But what use are your pleas now Miss Relena, now it's going to come out. But it's so much fun to toy with everyone for awhile I think I'll lead them on first then burst your little bubble." 

  


"No." Relena cried again. "Why? How can this hurt anyone? It will only hurt me!" 

  


"Oh Relena, that's a self-centered thing to say isn't it? You've hurt so many people already. You're brother, Noin, all your friend and especially Heero. Haven't you? Won't the truth just kill them all. They'll be so disappointed in you. Besides the fact that it will destroy you politically, birth out of wedlock is bad enough but really if you hadn't been so secretive the public might not have cared. Now they do care. Tabloids galore. Pictures on the Times of you in tears. Now if that can't destroy you what can?"

  


"How could you possibly know? No one knows! No one except me!" 

  


Lei smiled as she inclined her head towards Relena's ear. "But I do know......" She said as she whispered his name in her ear.

  


Relena eyes widened sobbed once again. A knock came from the door. "Relena! It's me, Hilde. Are you alright in there? You coming out soon, I want to see how you look!" 

  


Lei cocked the gun. "Tell her you'll be out in a minute." She whispered. Relena didn't say anything. "Now!" 

  


"Be out in a second Hilde." Relena called. 

  


"Good girl." Lei said. "Come on now Miss Relena time to go face the music." 

  


************************** 

  


Heero was waiting outside with the others for Relena to come out of her dressing room. The door clicked open and Relena stumbled out wearing that skimpy blue tube dress Hilde had picked out for her. Her eyes were crying and her face red. All the blood rushing to it from one to many sobs. The group gasped as they saw the source of Relena's tears. A women slightly shorter than Relena with shoulder length black hair and dark eyes had an arm wrapped almost pocessively around Relena's waist and arms while the other arm was used to hold a gun up to Relena's head. 

  


"Get away from my sister." Millardo barked at the girl impatiently. 

  


"Millardo we don't know what she'll do to Relena, stay calm for your sister's sake!" Noin cried. 

  


"Oh don't worry Miss Noin." Lei replied lightly. "I'm not going to hurt Relena. At least not her body anyway." 

  


"What are you talking about women?" Wufei questioned. This would definitely disturb his onna and not only that she would probably insist on hanging around Relena for a few days after this incident he wanted it to be as brief as possible so it wouldn't cause any worry. 

  


Lei snorted. "Only you would be so sexist at a time like this Wufei Chang." 

  


"What do you want?" Heero growled squeezing on to little Pacafia. She had been given to him by Noin when she went to change. 

  


Lei pursed her lips as if thinking. "Well my very own pony would be nice but a girl can't have everything you know." She laughed at her own joke. 

  


"What do you want from Miss Relena if not her death?" Sally asked angrily. Justice who had been handed back to Sally after she changed in the dressing room and Pacafia began to cry. 

  


"Oh ho ho sometimes I wonder if everyone really does want Miss Relena to die. I mean everyone asks me if that's my plan when that's not it at all. I'm after Miss Relena's political downfall." 

  


Millardo snorted. "And you plan to do this by pointing a gun at her head? You'll achieve nothing that way?" 

  


"Oh Millardo," Lei sighed. "I bet you've spent many a night pondering on who the father of Relena's child might be. But I know. I know so very many things about Miss Relena that could cause her total destruction." 

  


"How? How could you possibly know?" Millardo asked. 

  


Lei pouted her lips. "A girl has to have some secrets right?" 

  


"Then what do you plan on saying?" Quatre cried. 

  


'Oh that's right this will be Quatre's downfall as well.' Millardo mused. 'Personal life and political.' 

  


"Well you'll all find out soon enough anyway." Lei chortled. "The father is none other than the infamous Shingami! Duo Maxwell himself!" 

  


Everyone turned and stared at Duo. Duo in turn shook his head around as if looking furiously for someone. "Huh?" He said. "ME?" Pointing to himself. "There's not another Shingami in the room?" 

  


Hilde's face went red with anger fists balled up at her sides. "Duo how could you, just before you proposed too! The only time you were ever with Relena alone was nine and a half months ago! The night I left you alone with her purposely in hopes that you would become better friends! How could you? I guess I could never trust you?" 

  


"Hilde?" Duo inquired. "Hilde you believe her over me? Your trust in me is that weak? I was never ever with Relena!!! Geeeezzzzz how could I be? No offense Relena but Hilde I love you I want to be with you that's why I proposed! Relena tell her!" 

  


"No, no, no... no." Relena repeated the same weak word again and again a broken record that won't shut off. 

  


"I didn't want it to have to resort to this but that women is a fraud, I know for a fact Duo is not the father of Relena's child" Millardo exclaimed. 

  


"Millardo are you sure you want to do this?" Noin asked. 

  


"I have no choice now Noin." 

  


"I never thought I'd say it but thank God for Millardo Peacecraft!" Duo exclaimed. "I was starting to get nervous!" 

  


Lei yawned. "Oh that's all well and good Millardo. I'll let you make the big announcement about who the father is but you said child, don't you mean children?" 

  


"What are you saying?" Heero asked. 

  


"No, no, no." Was chanted by Relena over and over in the background. 

  


"Oh little Justice does look cute in Miss Sally's arms. Oh yes I have been keeping good tabs on him since I last saw him in a crib next to Pacafia. If it hadn't been for that damn bitch you might have known earlier but oh well... I'll get on with it. Justice is Miss Relena's baby as well." 

  


"That's impossible!" Sally cried. "We found this baby on Wufei's doorstep." 

  


"I know. That did create a tad of a problem for me but it was soon enough solved. You see to find the father of Relena's child and cause her more torment it was our plan to deliver Miss Relena's twins ourselves and then after taking her child from her and announcing her father to the world she'd be at an all time mental breakdown." She looked down on the shaking Relena, who was now nothing but a lump on the floor humped over in a fetal position. "But she disappoints me, it didn't take much to do her in just threaten to revel her secret is all. But go ahead Millardo you tell them why Duo isn't the father of Relena's children. I did like playing with your emotions so much but go ahead or would you rather I said it?" 

  


"Since she will say it if I do not I think it is best that I announce that the true father of my sister's children is Quatre Winner." 

  


Quatre jumped out of his skin. "Millardo? Ummmm have you been on the zero system lately? I thought those were destroyed?" 

  


"This gets better by the second." Lei laughed. "Not even I had thought of saying that!" 

  


Relena's tears rolled more profusely out of her eyes now repeating that same no over and over again. 

  


Quatre began to back into a corner. "No Millardo I would never...." His voice stopped. "Trowa you don't think it's true do you? It's not! I'm not the father! It's not possible!" 

  


"Then why are you the only appointment in her date book nine month prior to the birth of her baby? Why does only your blood type O match up to Pacafia's?" 

  


"Millardo that's impossible, I don't have the O blood type." Quatre stated. 

  


"Quatre you hurt me." Trowa said. 

  


"But it isn't true!" Quatre cried. 

  


Heero's ears perked up at the mention of O blood type. That was his blood type. Not Quatre's. 

  


Relena was picking herself off the floor. Dragging her way towards Heero. She looked into Heero's eyes and said. "Heero, *sob* I'm so so sorry. You didn't know you couldn't but I have to tell you before the truth is lost in all this insanity. You're the father Heero. You're the only possible father. I could never ever give myself to someone else Heero. You're the only one." With that she collapsed into Heero's arms leaving a stunned audience. 

  


"Well I never thought she had the guts." Lei said. 

  


"It's true?" Duo asked. 

  


"Oh my God! I'm too late!" A stunned Dorothy with a gun in her hands screamed as she walked into the door and screamed out as she saw Relena crumpled in Heero's arms. "No, no you can't get away with this! I won't let you! Not after Miss Relena worked so hard for peace, you won't destroy it." Dorothy shot her gun and this time it didn't hit anywhere but the heart. Lei crumpled and let out her last words to Dorothy the same ones the Doctor had given Dorothy before. "Bitch....." 

  


So what did you think! I'd really like to know! I worked really hard to get this chapter to you ASAP! My poor ecconomics project. Well I guess I know which class I'm gonna fail. EVERYTHING shall be revealed in the next chapter so stay tuned and be sure to leave a review I try so hard and if you don't like it tell me why and if you do tell me my good points it is so greatly appreciated you have no idea!

  
  



	13. Default Chapter Title

Title: The Children of War and Peace Chapter 11

  


Written By: Quality Paiges (aka Sailor Air)

  


Rating: PG-13

  


Genre: Romanca/Mystry/Drama

  


Chapter 11   


Relena's head was pounding. It was so dark. Why was it so dark? Oh yeah, she had her eyes closed... duh! What had just gone on? She had been shopping with Hilde.... and everyone... for a dress for Hilde's wedding. Then... then... there was that crazy sales woman. She'd been trying on a dress when a gun was pointed at her head. Her baby no...no.. her babies that's what the women said would be her destruction,then she told everyone that her children were Duo's, then Millardo said they were Quatre's, so much finger pointing everywhere. She'd been so upset.. So weak on the ground, that stupid woman laughing at her pain. So what had she done... she told Heero. Yes... she told Heero that he was the father... so upset.... she was so upset... what had she done now? He wasn't supposed to know... he kept confusing her... hot and cold.. hot then cold... couldn't understand what he felt anymore... didn't see any love in his eyes. She didn't want him to feel committed so she got out of it the only way she knew how. She broke her own heart. Told him he wasn't the father. She'd discovered she was pregnant the same day she had lunch with Quatre, that's why Millardo thought it was Quatre's baby. The baby had been born late... she was lucky... she guessed... that's why Heero really couldn't believe he was the father the baby was late and she had only told him two weeks after she found out she was pregnant. Of course he would have thought it wasn't possible.... even if he did believe her. Oi, what had she done? She told him and now she'd have to live with it. Would he hate her for not saying? Would he hate her for having the babies? She squeezed her eyes shut tighter than they already were and groaned. 

  


"I think she's coming to." She heard Quatre say. 

  


Relena blinked twice and looked furiously around placing one of her hands in front of her eyes, the florescent lights were blinding after staying in perfect darkness for so long. Someone grabbed her other hand.

  


"You're up." Heero stated. 

  


Relena could now clearly see Heero looming above the couch she was on. She was still in that wedding boutique. Glancing around she noticed a body covered with a white sheet. A bloodstain was present over what should be the heart. The rest of the group was approximately five feet behind Heero, all huddled together peering at her nervously. Noin held Pacafia and Wufei had Justice. Wow! That was her baby, he wasn't dead she'd clearly heard that woman say that. Millardo looked the most concerned. What was this? Dorothy was with the group? "Yes, I'm fine." She responded faintly trying to sit up further. 

  


"No, you should rest." Heero commanded her. 

  


Relena nodded and laid back down obiedently. 

  


"Is it true?" Heero asked. He knew that she knew what he meant.

  


Relena nodded looking away. Heero gently pushed her face back towards his, own forcing her to look in his eyes. 

  


"But why?" He asked. 

  


"I didn't know if.... I didn't understand." Relena glanced towards the rest of the group and blushed with a passion. 

  


Heero turned towards the rest of the group momentarily giving them a light death glare. 

  


"Millardo.. everyone I think it's best if we give Heero and Relena a bit of time alone." Noin said. 

  


"But I want to see if...." Millardo began. 

  


"It's not fair that..." Duo started. 

  


"Shhhhhh. We're leaving, now." Noin and Hilde said at the same time. 

  


"She's my sister." 

  


"I was accused of being the father!" 

  


"Duo if that's the only requirement almost every male political figure on the planet and the colonies would be in this room right now." Sally stated truthfully. 

  


With a bit of grumbling from both Millardo and Duo, the group dutifully shuffled out of the room. 

  


******************* 

  


When the group left Heero and Relena they were all standing around in an awkward silence. Each one shuffling rather impatiently. It was like somebody had their fly open and nobody wanted to mention it. Wufei's impertinence broke the silence. "Woman you choose now exactly to come in and finally rid people of this secret group against Relena Doralin because.......?" 

  


Dorothy fidjited, "Well, after the one year war of A.C. 195. After the last time I visited Millardo's grave...." 

  


"Ahem, I wasn't dead!" Millardo said. 

  


"Well everyone thought you were! Geezzz!" 

  


"Except me." Noin said. 

  


"Except you." Dorothy consented. " How someone could escape that death I don't even want to know. Anyway as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, after the war I wanted to disappear, I was sick of a life of politics and constantly thinking about war. I wanted to enjoy life and I was perfectly rich enough to do so. I even told Trowa the last time I saw him I didn't have a home to go back to so I made one for myself. Far away in a remote part of Old Northern England. I still however kept in touch with the rest of the world through computers and the latest technology. Going through high security channels searching for knowledge of Miss Relena, I stumbled on by chance the organization of AFUEA. Going through their files and hacking through a highly cryptic code I was able to discover their plans for Miss Relena and her children." 

  


"I still don't understand, what were their plans exactly?" Quatre asked. 

  


"The whole base of their action was a quietly politically violent means of overthrowing any government currently in session to obtain power. They were not a violent group by nature, they didn't want to procure power for war. They were more interested in power and the money it brought. The gory means of war would have been a drain on both their money and resources. They've been around since the early days of Romafeller. We all know that Romafeller had been the financial backing of OZ. Well, apparently a small section of Romafeller did not agree with the means of OZ so there was a split between the two. That was when AFUEA came about. They supported the highly driven mental training of many people that waited for a time when there would be a political weakness in a person of high authority over both the colonies and the Earth. They remained quiet however during the war even though many had political weakness they could expose they did not want to be involved during a war. They were instantly interested in Miss Relena though even while she was only 15, they saw her as the perfect means to deliver their plans. A strong pacifist who had the power of persuasion over the people and who had once been royalty herself. When they learned of Miss Relena's pregnancy and of the total secrecy shawdowing it. They recognized it as the perfect time to threaten Miss Relena. They plotted since the announcement of Miss Relena's twin pregnancy to deliever the babies themselves, take one for their own and discover who the father of the children was."

  


"What went wrong then that they didn't have both children?" Sally asked looking at Justice in Wufei's arms. "So you mean to say this woman was right when she said Justice was Miss Relena's as well?" 

  


"Yes. They decided to take the boy, hoping there was a better chance it would have more of the father's gene's than the girl because of the Y chromosome. What went wrong you ask? I did. I learned of their plan yes but I was too late to prevent them from delivering the children themselves. But I did want to save the child from their hands. They had however already announced the death of Miss Relena's second child and if I had returned him to her I thought at the time it would cause needless worry by everyone on behalf of her life. I now see I was wrong but at the time I thought I had at least for the moment eliminated any chance of them going after Miss Relena." 

  


"So you choose my doorstep of all the doorsteps in the world to place the baby on?" Wufei begrudgingly asked. 

  


"What could I do, I didn't even know who the father was! I asked the child but he was no help!" 

  


The rest of the people in the room only glared. 

  


"Joking, joking, really you guys." Dorothy said waving them off with her arms. 'Mental Note.' She said to herself. 'Don't tell anyone I really did try that.' "But I was sure that Wufei would take care of him if I left him there." Wufei arched an eyebrow. "With Sally's help of course." Dorothy amended. 

  


"So then why did this woman say it was me?" Duo asked. 

  


"I think it was that she wanted to toy with all of your emotions first, she knew she couldn't get away with killing Miss Relena, the organization didn't want that but she could watch Miss Relena suffer if she played with you first. I don't think she expected Miss Relena to say anything." 

  


"This whole thing then, was simply a plot to get Miss Relena out of power." Noin stated. 

  


"Yes. The whole damn thing." Dorothy replied. 

  


"What a waste." 

  


"Yes." Dorothy agreed. 

  


************** 

  


The group had left Heero and Relena alone to work out things between them. Now each was left to explain their feelings. 

  


"Why Relena? How come you didn't tell me?" 

  


"Because... because I was afraid." 

  


"Afraid? Of what? Of me?" 

  


"Of everything. Of our relationship! Of your feelings! Afraid for the babies, afraid for what the rest of the world would think. I'm not as strong as you Heero, when I was with you I felt so secure. Like you would always do what was right, if you asked me to walk of a cliff I would, it was complete trust when I was with you. When you held me close it was like waking up from a nightmare. A feeling of exiliaration and relief that everything wrong in the world was over and gone. There was no need for pretense when I was with you but my brain kept telling me that it would never last that you only stayed with me for the sake of peace, because I could go on without you but I could never be as happy, never climb quite as high. I could live without you but not fully. You weren't my other half you were me. So I was convinced no matter how many times you said you loved me it would just never be true. Did you know you were still guarded Heero, no matter how many times I was with you, you kept a little bit of yourself from me." 

  


"Relena how could you?" 

  


"How could I what Heero? You know it's true. You were there and then you weren't. I didn't feel you wanted to be with me, let alone have children with me! How can I help the way I feel?" Relena burst out into sobs and pulled her hand from Heero's placing her face in both her hands.

  


Heero removed her hands from her face. "You're wrong Relena." He said bluntly.

  


"You always did put it to me exactly as it was Heero. You were never one to beat around the bush. You never said it kindly or tried to make it look better or worse than it was. You just said exactly how it was. Quatre can't do that he's so mild. Duo doesn't know what's going on half the time. Trowa just doesn't say it and the only thing Wufei... well I don't think Wufei would care to talk to me much at all! That's why I've so admired you. You're always straight with me. 

  


"Then why couldn't you believe it?" Heero asked turning his back on Relena. 

  


Slowly and carefully Relena got on to her feet and stood behind Heero facing his back. Pushing her feet off the ground slightly so that she was no longer standing flat footed she wrapped her arms around Heero's neck now equal to his height leaning her head against Heero's shoulder she aligned her lips to his ear and whispered. "Because you didn't believe in me." 

  


"Huh? You left me. You ran away from the relationship." Heero asked confused. 

  


"I thought you would follow." She replied in turn. 

  


"I would have but I didn't think you wanted me to." 

  


"I didn't think you wanted to." 

  


Each of them stayed there like that for a moment. Relena broke the silence this time. "It's my fault Heero, it's my own stupid fault." 

  


"Yeah." 

  


She punched him lightly, knowing even if she tried she wouldn't have hurt him anyway. "So are you gonna forgive me?" 

  


"I guess." 

  


"You guess, huh?" She said sarcastically. 

  


"Yeah, I guess." 

  


"So what are you goning to do now then?" She asked him.

  


"Nothing." Was all he said. 

  


"Nothing?" She replied incredulously. 

  


"Nothing" He repeated, unwaivering. 

  


"Oh I see." She said. "I'm left to do all the work." She rolled her eyes and leaned in for a kiss. 

  


"Ahem." Millardo said opening the door. 

  


Heero began to pull away. 

  


'What the heck? They know now anyway.' Relena thought as she pulled Heero in for a kiss. 

  


"Ahem." Millardo repeated. 

  


Relena managed to pull herself away from Heero's lips. "It's been too long." She whispered to him. 

  


"Yes?" Relena asked oh so innocently. 

  


"Can I speak to you sister dearest?" Millardo requested slightly ticked. 

  


"Oh I guess so." Relena said as she casually strolled passed Millardo into the room the group had been in previously. 

  


**************************************** 

  


"Relena........"Millardo said in his best big brother voice. 

  


"Milarrrrrrrrdoooooooooo." Relena returned. 

  


"Relena what exactly is going on here?" 

  


"I could ask you the same thing!" 

  


"Relena, I'm sorry I was wrong. I shouldn't have attempted to discover the father of your children but I did and I'm sorry. But really!! What kind of problems did you have with Heero that you couldn't even tell him and the rest of us?"

  


"The same problem Noin will have with you soon enough if you don't act on your feelings. I didn't feel that Heero loved me. So I gave him an easy out. But we both paid the price. I love him dearly and now I'm sure he loves me back but you don't have the luxury of the problems we had." 

  


"Relena your not making any sense, the luxury of problems? Stop trying to get off the subject! I asked you a question." 

  


"Millardo I love Heero but he was so indifferent at times yet so caring at others I never knew how to think. I thought he trusted me, I thought he felt the same way but then at other moments he could be so cruel without even realizing it. I've come to know and accept it and maybe Noin has too but you and Heero are so confusing in your emotions I'd find it a miracle for it to be so. The luxury Heero and I had is that we had already admitted our feelings to ourselves and to each other before what I did came between us so in a way we were lucky that we had time to get the base of our feelings but Noin she doesn't know how you feel and no one can stay in love forever when it's unrequited." 

  


"Relena....." He began. 

  


Relena cut him off. "Millardo no, now is not the time to tell me you need to work out your feelings. Now is the time to say what you already know you feel."

  


"Relena my feelings can wait. But you..." 

  


"But Noin's feelings can't, Millardo. Can't you see that?" 

  


Relena's words struck a chord in Millardo's heart. " Then tell me Miss-Lord-and-Master-of-all-relationship-problems-Relena, what will you do now?"

  


Relena shrugged. "I don't know. I suppose the public with have to know and I do still have things to work out with Heero, life doesn't end in a fairy tale way with all things being resolved nicely and coming out evenly, but it does go on and I want my life to go on with Heero, I don't want it to end just because things look good now." 

  


"So your saying you don't know?" 

  


"No, I don't." 

  


"And you're happy with that?"

  


"Yes, yes I suppose I am. I'm happy that Heero loves me and I'm happy I have both my children. I don't need anything else. I don't want to know the future, I'll enjoy finding that out for myself." 

  


******************************** 

  


Now the rest of the group was gawking at Heero. Heero only returned their looks with a death glare. 

  


Quatre cleared his throat. "So ummm... you're the father." 

  


"Yes." Heero confirmed unemotionally. 

  


"Hey then I want my money back you guys!" Duo yelled angrily. "I knew it. I knew I was right!!! Now pay up."

  


Hilde wacked Duo's head. "Duo shut-up you don't need to bring that up now!" 

  


Heero glared. "No, I think everyone should even up with Duo now. What do you owe him money for now?" Heero narrowed his eyes. 

  


"Ignore him. You know Duo. He just can't bring up anything at the right moment." 

  


"No I think I want to pursue this." 

  


Noin and Sally glanced at each other. "Heero!" They cried out in unison. "These babies want to be with their daddy!" The each ran over to Heero to give him Pacafia and Justice. 

  


Duo started rolling around on the floor laughing. "Hahahahahaha! Heero's a daddy!" *insert more laughing and rolling around on the floor here* 

  


"Baka!" Hilde cried. "You're just asking for it today aren't you? Heero just shoot the boy then maybe he'll get some sense." 

  


"Mission accepted." Heero said. 

  


"Heero, how did I end up with your blood type?" Quatre said knowing full well he couldn't stop one of Heero's missions but he could try to prevent it until they left the store which was still in utter disarray.

  


"When I took on Duo's name after I saved his butt from OZ the first time. I realized it would be too risky to take on his entire persona. So I blended all the data on the Gundam pilots together, mixing up all of Oz's records on us while simultaneously concealing my own identity from Oz. Now if you'll excuse me Quatre, I have a mission to attend to." 

  


Millardo entered the room with Relena trailing him pushing through the curtains that seperated the room. Millardo spoke. "Yuy I've got one thing to say to you." 

  


"Hn?" He said gun pointed at Duo. [AN: He even manages to point a gun at Duo with two babies in his arms!] 

  


"You better take care of her!" 

  


"I'll take care of that mission right after this one."

  


"Oh Heero, am I just a mission again?" Relena mocked walking towards Heero. She carefully picked up Justice. "This will be the first time I ever held my son." 

  


Duo took this distraction to slip from Heero's view [AN: He *is* good at stealth missions] and hid behind Hilde. 

  


"Hmph!" Wufei said. "It takes a _very_ weak man to hide behind a woman!" 

  


"Are you calling women weak?" Hilde questioned. 

  


"I said what I said." Wufei replied. 

  


"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I will kill you Duo." Heero said pulling his gun out again. 

  


"Oh please Heero, no more guns in front of the children. Not again." Dorothy pleaded. 

  


"Again?" Relena questioned. 

  


"You mean these babies have been put in a position to have seen guns before this?" Quatre cried. 

  


Dorothy twiddled her thumbs and whistled. "Oh no no. Of course not." She said backing up. 

  


"Heero come on forget your mission just this once please." Hilde pleaded. "I did only want you to shoot him not kill him." 

  


"Well if that's the case." Heero said. 

  


"Oh come on buddy please, you wouldn't kill me would ya? You are my best man." Heero continued on to Duo and placed his gun against his forehead. Duo felt the cold barrel against his skin. "Heero man you're really scaring me here. Listen I promise I'll never make a bet about you again, please." Heero pulled the trigger. 

  


"Gulp." Said Duo. 

  


"Bang." Replied Heero. 

  


Duo's eyes went big. "Huh?" 

  


"No bullets." Heero said. 

  


"NANI?" They all yelled. 

  


"I don't usually put bullets in it. Who needs them in a peaceful world?" Heero replied. 

  


The group sweatdropped and stared at Heero. 

  


"What? What is it?" Heero asked all of them staring at him. 

  


"It's nothing Heero." Relena managed to get out. "You just manage to surprise us sometimes." 

  


Heero moved to give Pacafia back to Relena who was still holding Justice but Relena stopped him and gave him a hug. "I love you, Heero." 

  


He slowly allowed his guard to fall and returned the embrace. "Yeah, you too." 

  


Relena smiled knowing all the times she had kissed Heero and the love that had produced Pacafia and Justice was nothing compared to that simple embrace when Heero allowed her to tear down all the walls he'd ever protected himself with. 

  


Hey all, it's really been a long time hasn't it? I'm really sorry this took so long but ya know it's the holidays and all and I worked really hard on Christmas to make sure you'd get a nice Christmas gift from me to you.

  


The reason I wrote this fic was because I was reading all these HYxRP fanfictions and every single time they didn't have a relationship because it was Heero's fault or Relena had to run off and get married and Heero had to stop her or Heero just suddenly pops out of nowhere one day when Relena was sad and proposes and I really wanted to see something a little different. I'm not saying they're bad fics because they're not I enjoy reading them most of the time but I wanted to express what I thought would happen my way and this was my idea so out came this fic and I hoped I managed to achieve my goal and have this fic be a little more origional!

  


You might be wondering what's going on with my subplot like MPxLN or what is Duo and Hilde's wedding going to be like? So to get the answers to these aching questions instead of having an epilogue like I origionally thought I would I decided to make a sequel with more of a focus on my subplots in this fic than HYxRP though they will still play a part to answer that question; What would Heero do if he were a daddy? I just have to play with this angle.

  


So now that The Children of War and Peace is over please tell me what you think. I'd so appreciate a review. Even you never reviewed any other chapter in the review box leave a 1-10 (1 being really really bad and 10 being really really good) to tell me how you thought the series was. This was my first fic (though I've written others between chapters during this series) and I put a lot of my heart and soul into it so responses are greatly appreciated!

  


That all being said I hope you have a wonderful day and an especially good holiday season!

  
  
  



End file.
